


Just a Touch.

by Reciprocate



Series: Light in The Abyss. [3]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: "Why would you forgive me for all the pain I've caused?" Consumed by inner torment and desires, the big bad wolf seeks closure from his rivalry.





	1. Chapter 1

 

A lone crimson eye locked with ones as lime green as the Granby's lights in space. Darting away as soon as a half smile dimpled Fox's cheek, Wolf flicked his upper lip.

_Even like this I can't look you in the eyes._

Bars of light bled into the restaurants' dusty windows, illuminating the dim lit room and shining down on Fox.

His fur radiated like the fire of a wreckage. A faint, chilling breeze made the strands dance while the motes of dust in the air acted like soots of ash.

_Every part of you is a reminder._

Wolf held his clenched, quivering, gloved hands below his chin, digging his claws into them and pricking his skin.

The soldier's voice sent a shiver down Wolf's spine, and caused his ears to pin back "So...?" Fox placed his hands on the table, lacing his fingers together. A faint hue of rose flushed his cheeks.

" _Yeah_?"

"Did you ever think we'd be here?"

Wolf shrugged, facing away towards the window and refusing to acknowledge him.

_I hope one day it would._

A half smile crept up Wolf's muzzle. He sank his fangs into his lip to make it falter. He covered his burning cheeks with his palm, leaning into it as he rested his elbow on the table.

"I did."

_Of course, you did._

Wolf halfway turned his head towards Fox. His nose picked up the fragrant smell of cologne. His eyes traced along Fox; fresh ironed flight jacket, its sleeves curled up; well-maintained posture, typical from someone like him; combed back fur, looking soft to touch.

" Tchah, went all out?"

"Had to for someone like you." Fox reached for his cup of coffee. "Was it overboard?" He took a sip.

"I'm not some kind of common whore."

"You're no-" Fox's eyes widen, his ears shot up.

"You see me as one." Wolf faced the window once more. _He thinks he's such a hotshot. Probably can get anyone he wants..._

Wolf's eye narrowed.

_...Then why would it be me...?_

The sound of the restaurants' kitchen, waiters, and customers prevented silence between them.

"Trust me I don't."

"Sure."

"Could you make it a little easier?" A sliver of Fox's fang crept from beneath his muzzle. " I'm trying my best. and — — — — — — "

Wolf ignored Fox, he focused on the labyrinth city landscape; he became enwrapped by its beauty as he tuned out Fox's dull conversation.

The skyscrapers reached for the heavens above, grasping to seize the world beyond; canine citizens cluttered the avenue, presenting the superior race; the world around remained unchanged as if the war had never started.

"Something wrong?" Fox held the cup of coffee below his muzzle, steam danced above the black liquid.

"No." Wolf shrugged, facing himself towards Fox. He leaned back against the leathery booth, causing it to crinkle and shrill out its obnoxious sound.

He extended a sweaty hand by his glass of water and cupped his hand around it, sliding his fingers against the chilled, dewed glass.

_Who am I kidding? This wou-_

Paws as soft as puppies rested atop of Wolf's. Fox's fingers cupped around Wolf's hand. "It's okay if you're uncomfortable we can stop."

"N-no." Wolf's pupil shrunk, freezing in place as his heart murmur. He slipped his hand past Fox's, clenching his own together, and setting them in the center of the table. "It's.." He moved his mouth as if to speak, but stumbled over his words and said no more.

His shoulders slumped as his head dipped towards his chest.

His eye locked with Fox's as his breaths hasten.

His claws dug into his uneasy skin, drawing bits of blood below his fur.

_This isn't loving...it's..._

_Hate._

_Rage._

_Ire._

_For every second of pain you cause-_

Wolf's fur shot up while he jolted back.

Fox's warm paws settled on top of Wolf's. His fingers slipped into the clawed trap once Wolf eased up. A serenade of angels carried in his voice.

"Hey, you're okay, you'll be fine. Just breathe."

_Is this how you really are?_

"I — — you." Fox's grasp tightens around Wolf's wavering, sweaty hands. "I really do — — you." His toothy smile dimpled his rosy cheeks. His puppy dog eyes lax, refusing to budge, a faint chuckle escapes his muzzle. "You saved me, and I know why."

_Because you're a reminder._

Wolf stared Fox dead in the eyes, keeping stoic. "Even after what I did."

_A demon that torments me and laughs._

"You can change." His smile refused to falter as Wolf inched his claws closer to Fox's fingers.

_You're a beacon of my failures, lighting up my vices._

Wolf snarled while sweat blotched his forehead. His mouth moved, hesitating to speak from the searing words stifling his throat. His voice became breathy, and he shut his eye to dam off the welled tears.

"...W-what...about...James?"

His claws readied by Fox's fingers.

His opened his eye, settling it on Fox's neck.

His body eased forward, and his steel boots pressed into the floor.

Fox shut his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"I forgive you."

Wolf huffed, he dropped his throbbing head towards his clenched up chest. The Searing stream of tears flooded down his tense cheek, blurring his vision. The sound of droplets crashing into his pants made his ears flick and muzzle twitch.

_You insult me with your pity. Looking down on me, and seeing me as nothing more than a dying animal._

"You mock me." Wolf raised his head, freezing in place when his lips compressed against Fox's. For a brief moment, the pain stopped.

"You're too hard on yourself."

Fox caressed the side of Wolf's cheek, raking his claws through Wolf's coarse fur as he sat back down.

"Why?" Wolf wiped away his tears with his palm.

"You weren't involved."

"How do you know?"

"You wouldn't have bothered to save me."

_Should have just left you._

Wolf glared at him, he set his elbow against the table and leaned his cheek into his palm. "You didn't see anything."

"It's cute." Fox took a sip of his coffee. He leaned back into the booth, setting his legs apart, his pleasant smile made Wolf hide his with his hand. "Maybe deep down you're good."

"Tchah, I'm a terrorist."

Fox shut his eyes and shook his head. "Says who?"

"Umm, ugh...?" Wolf stared at him perplexed by his remark. His eye rolled as he let out a sigh. "C-corneria?" Beads of sweat formed on Wolf's forehead. He raised his brows as he mused. "Defense..." His face scrunched up."For-"

"CIA would be what you're looking for."

"That's what I meant." His eye narrowed. "It's why there's a bounty on my head."

"You do raid supply lines, but so far no one has been killed." Fox rubbed the back of his neck. "And the real reason you have that bounty is because... you supported Venom."

"You mean _Andross_."

"Yeah..." For a brief moment, Fox's brows furrowed. " But that's in the past."

"Doesn't mean shit." Wolf halfway faced Fox, their eyes locked. "Can't throw it away."

"Can't let it drag you down either." Fox took a sip of his coffee.

_We're not made for each other, stop this._

"End-"

"Tell me the truth."

Fox placed the cup down, he crossed his arms. The light illuminated the glistening moisture, building in his eyes.

"Drop it."

Wolf's hands trembled from the nerve-racking sting, coursing through his veins. His tail curled close to his leg as he gulped down his regret.

"I just want to know."

_Do it, and it all ends. Isn't that what you want?_

Wolf moved his mouth as if to speak, nothing but silence escaped his wavering bottom lip: each long inhale seared his lungs. Wolf sighed. _He deserves to know._

"Drop it."

"Wolf, please tell me."

Fox kept on, he'd ask but received silence from Wolf, letting it settle for a moment before bringing it up again. He did so until Wolf caved in.

"I-I..."

His dry tongue pressed against his fangs.

"I...was..."

Dew sheened as it slid down the glass, crashing into a puddle.

"Involved."

Biting silence clutched the moment.

"Face it, Fox. You've got a better choice."

_You have her._

Fox set both his hands on the table. He leaned forward, keeping a blank expression. "Did you murder him?"

Wolf shut his eye and lowered his head. "No..." His breaths became shallow. "...I fought him..." His ears slanted back as his chest tighten: Fox's eyes refused to budge off of Wolf. "Then I did _nothing_ but watch him die."

"Would you've done the same to me?"

Wolf crept his eye open, staring at the hurt pup. "Did you ever think...why I let your teammates escape?"

Fox leaned back, he cupped his hand on his chin.

"There's only one person's blood on my hand."

_And I'll hold onto it to my dying breath._

"Would you've done things diff-"

"I don't live in ifs."

More silence ensued.

Fox pulled on his jacket's collar. His eyelids sagged. "I loved him, and it did hurt to lose him, but..." Fox flicked his nose. "I was consumed by anger, and even then when I got revenge..." He paused. "I felt empty." His smile returned. "I've had time to heal."

"Why would you forgive a murderer?" Wolf stared at him perplexed.

"Do you believe you can be good?"

Fox set his hand on Wolf's scarred arm, running his fingers up along the hill-like muscles. He stopped on Wolf's shoulder.

"Not when you screwed up like me." Wolf faced away and stared at his reflection on the window. "Fox, give up."

Wolf's eye locked on an outside figure: Panther stared at him from across the road. Passing pedestrians sheltered his pained expression for a moment. Panther shut his eyes and lowered his head as he walked away, fading into the crowd.

"Is that what you want?" Fox leaned back into his seat, setting his palms on the table.

_I don't know what I want anymore._

Wolf wiped the sweat from his forehead. He clenched his teeth and balled his hand below the table into a fist. Wolf's brows twitched as they furrowed.

"Are you that afraid to forgive yourself and change...?"

"To better yourself...?"

"To be — — ?"

Wolf's head throbbed, a sharp twinge compressed against the temples of his forehead. His eye narrowed as he faced Fox, snarling.

"When I look at you I see him."

Fox's head jolted from the startling remark. His eyes widened while he blinked.

"A reminder of everything I fucked up."

Wolf's stomach contorted and churned from the simmering bile.

"When I saved you...I thought..." Wolf chuckled. "That I'd be forgiven." He sunk his back into the booth, sliding down, his shoulders dropped. "I...wanted to be with you, but..." He paused to take a heavy breath. "I can't be forgiven."

"Not for all the arrogant, stupidity, and pain I've caused..."

"I'm your enemy."

"Was." Fox took another sip of his coffee. "Besides, I did try to kill you...three times."

"You showed mercy on the third."

" 'Did you ever think why I let your teammates escape?' " Fox raised a brow for a moment and smiled.

"I forgive you."

_That's a lie._

"If I was hell-bent on killing you. I _would_." Fox set the cup down on its plate. "But I don't let the past control me." He crossed his arms, a sliver of his fangs shined like a dagger in the night before being sheathed. "If my Dad escaped, I wouldn't have been in the war. And Venom would win."

Wolf's eye trailed away, he crossed his arms as his posture wilted.

"You started it all."

Bitter biting silence ensued.

"Is it okay if I ask?" Fox received a shrug and a grumble. "Are the reports about you true?"

"Half-true." Wolf frowned. "Slandered me a pirate, hah, because I kept Venom's back door sealed."

"But it says you joined him be-"

Wolf leaned forward, slamming his palms on the table. "If I was, why the fuck would I take money from an exiled group?" He bared his fangs. "If I was some kind of scum that wanted a quick cash grab why the fuck would I take his? I'd make a living off of stealing than sacrificing my well-being for them!" The piece of shit hands clenched into a fist, digging his claws into his flesh. "If I was pirate why the fuck would I keep a bunch of incompetent soldiers with me? I'd go back to my old ways, wouldn't I?" Welled up tears poured from his wavering eye. "Do you think I'm that much of a bad guy that'd I'd throw everything away to fight you? I didn't even know who the fuck you were. We never met!" He panted. "How the fuck could I even know you?"

People within the restaurant stared at the two for a moment as they remained silent.

"I only knew of you when we fought there." Wolf collapsed back into the booth, wiping his tears away. "Can't believe everything you're told." A heavy breath escaped his wavering muzzle. He whispered.

"I did it because I thought it was right."

Wolf leaned his head back, staring out the window and watching canines walk by. "Is this what you wanted? Genocide?"

Fox lowered his head, he cupped his hand on his chin.

"Look around you. There isn't a single ape, avian, lizard, frog, or rabbit." He set his sweaty palm over his tense forehead. "You won, Fox. Congrat -you-fucking-lations! You got what Pepper wanted." He slid his hand over his eye. "While I'm the bad guy."

"I didn't see it like that." Fox's eyes settled away from him and onto the floor. "I just did what felt right."

"You and me both." Wolf faced him, he let out an uncomfortable laugh before he sighed. "We're both dumb."

"Yeah, we sure are." Fox leaned forward, setting his elbow on the table, and resting his flushed cheek on his palm. "So?" His soothing eyes lax.

Wolf narrowed his eye, he'd gaze into Fox's for a brief moment before he faced away. "S-so...?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"For?" Wolf blinked.

"All the pain I've caused you."

"What?" _Why would he?_

"We've hurt each other haven't we?" Fox's tail brushed against the booth.

"I've done things tha-" Wolf faced him, his ears and eye shooting up as he jerked back.

"Stop being hard on yourself." Fox's smile eased Wolf's nerves. "You've shown you want to change, and I want you to, with me." He extended his palm out towards him.

"I love you, Wolf."

"I..." He faced out towards the crowd for a moment before he stared into Fox's eyes. Wolf's ears pinned back, his trail curled close to his legs, and he scrunched up as he crossed his arms.

"I..."

His heart ached as his mouth kept his words sealed within his lumped throat, Wolf's chin quivered.

"I.."

_Don't deserve forgiveness, you piece of shit!_

Reaching his hand out as if he's drowning, Wolf pulled back while his mind becomes consumed by the sea of doubt.

Warm finger's laced with Wolf's, his palm pressed into Fox's, smothering together. Wolf's shaking hand became enwrapped in Fox's grasp, causing him to ease up.

"D-do you think it'll work?"

Fox tilted his head to the side, shut his eyes while he smiled, and nodded.

Wolf tighten his grip, a faint smile dimpled his redden cheeks while his body relaxed. His eye met with Fox's before he faced away, staring at the glass of water.

"Hey, Wolf."

"Wha—Ah!"

His fur, ears, and eye shot up when Fox's soft lips pressed into his trembling ones: Wolf whiffed in his lover's flowery scent as he relaxed.

Fluttering and fervent joy surged through his veins.

For a moment his world became content as his inner anguish and agony subsided.

Fox parted from him, his warm sultry breaths like a humid spring breeze dampen Wolf's fur. Fox's words brought harmony to his ears.

"I love you."

Wolf smiled as his ears and eye raised.

"I love you too."

 

 

 

 


	2. Back and Forth.

The wallow of bliss across the canine citizen's faces sent a faint tranquillity through Wolf's body. Their playful smiles forgot about their past crimes. Wolf adjusted his upper back against the restaurant's window, crossing his arms and shivering from the outside breeze.

Wolf kept his head down as his eye trailed along the crowd. He studied them as they paid no heed to him. They all kept to themselves, content with the result of the war.

 _Guess I fit in_. Wolf spoke under his breath, "Lucky me."

He halfway faced the restaurant's glass to peek inside. He watched Fox pay for the bill and as he faced away, Andrew's voice carried out like a crescendo.

"Is this really what **you WANTED**!" Andrew stood before Wolf face to face. " **HAVE you** forgotten your orders, furball?"

Wolf's wide eye blinked, his head leaned back. "H-how...are y-"

"You're throwing away everything we stood for, for what? This wretched dog!" Andrew bared his fangs, he spoke through his teeth with a sharp tone, "Are you letting everything we worked for die!"

"N-no." Wolf's body kept still as his heart sunk deeper into regret. "I'm...I..." He set his palm on his tense, throbbing forehead before trailing his eye away.

"I-I...know..." Wolf dipped his head towards his chest as his brows twitched.

"You know very well what you're doing." Andrew spat on Wolf's jacket. "Throwing all of our endeavors away just to have a taste of him."

_That's not it._

"Tell me O'Donnell, did you ever really care?"

"I did!" Sweat trickled along Wolf's forehead while his paws trembled. His heart raced when Andrew spoke.

"You didn't seem to care on Sargasso, now did you?" Andrew leaned back with his fist below his chin and rested his elbow against his hand

Wolf kept silent as his quivering muzzle refused to move. His words clung to his tense throat.

"Figured, you were too busy trying to redeem yourself, hmm?" A cruel grin went along Andrew's cheek. "So you could...how should I say it?" He chuckled. "Fuck him..."

"You're such a disgusting low creature."

Subtle bits of red went along Wolf's cheek as he clenched his teeth and faced away. "I'm not doing it to fuck, I'm doin-"

Fox's voice made Wolf's ears shoot up and twitch.

"Not doing what?"

Wolf's face flushed and his fur stood on its ends. His tail curled between his legs before he faced his left to see Fox; the cute, innocent expression of Fox's tilted head made Wolf's heart skip a beat.

_Ah, fucking hell!_

"I-I, ugh, hold on!" Wolf clenched his hands into a fist as his eye glimpsed at Andrew, but he wasn't there. What?

"Are you okay?" Fox extended a hand on Wolf's shoulder.

Wolf huffed and shut his eye. "Haven't gotten much sleep." He opened it and stared down at Fox. His hands relaxed.

"Jet lag?"

"Yeah that." Wolf shrugged.

"Aww, it's okay grumpy pants." Fox leaned in to kiss Wolf on the cheek.

Wolf narrowed his eye and took his gaze off of Fox as he lowered his head below his shoulder with slanted ears. That's not how he really is, is it? His burning cheeks became pinched by Fox's rough paw pads. "W-wha!" He jerked back and stared down at him while his chin quivered and lips fought off a smile.

"You're cute when you smile." Fox Shut his eyes and gave him a toothy, wide one. "Come on, do it!" He peeked an eye open.

"I don't smile." Wolf's twitching brows furrowed as he lowered his head. "Let go." His ear flicked.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Fox opened his eyes, melting Wolf's heart. "I get a bit too handsy."

"Save it for you know when." A warm sensation surged through Wolf's quivering thighs. "I-I...mean." He narrowed his eye before used a finger to scratch the top of his muzzle and grumbled.

_Damn creep._

Fox raised his brows. "This isn't a hit-it-and-quit it kind of thing, is it?" His nose twitched.

"Do I look that low?"

"Well..." Fox's cheeky smile made Wolf's stomach knot. "You did work for him."

"Going to keep bashing that in?" Wolf sighed to ease the tension in his gut.

"I will unless you smile."

_Of course._

"Tchah" Wolf faced away, sinking his fangs into his lips to stifle his smile. "I told you, I don't s-" Fox brushed his fingertips with his. Wolf's hand jerked back but halted before he eased it back towards Fox's and waited for his prey to make a move. He shut his eye and struggled to stifle his smile when Fox's paw slipped into his and enlaced his fingers around Wolf's, making his heart flutter from the mending, mollifying joy: the temptation to squeeze his hand coursed through his mind.

"You can drop the tough guy act." Fox leaned into Wolf and nuzzled the side of his forehead against his.

Wolf's eye eased as he tilted his head against Fox's and enveloped Fox's hand with his.

They basked in the orange warm rays of the setting sun.

"Could you smile for me?" Fox leaned his head back and stared Wolf dead in the eye.

Wolf lowered his head, shut his eye, and flicked his upper lip. "Fox..."

He opened his eye, it darted away each time it met with Fox's before he ceased it and locked with his. Wolf sighed.

His heart thrashed against his constrained chest.

His mind became lost in Fox's eyes.

His lips curled into a smile.

"Of course."

Fox kissed Wolf's cheek. "Thank you." He leaned back, his white as snow fangs didn't have a speck.

"You really did go all out, huh pup."

"Only for you." Fox slipped his arms below Wolf's, he wrapped them around Wolf's chest. Their muzzles kept an inch away as their eyes locked. "Next time try for me."

_Yeah...next time..._

Fox gave Wolf a light tug to Wolf's fur. "Maybe you could try when Y'know?" His cheeks turned a rosy red as his grip tighten.

"T-thought you didn't?" Butterflies built in Wolf's stomach.

Fox bobbed his head side to side as he smiled and averted his gaze. "Maybe I do?"

"Tchah, guess it's true about foxes."

"Hey, that's a tiny bit racist." Fox released Wolf and tugged his arm to indicate for Wolf to walk beside him through the downtown street: hand in hand.

"Don't live the stereotype, pup." Wolf kept his head down close to his shoulders. His eye scanned the area as they paced through the crowd.

"You're one to talk."

"How?" Wolf glanced at Fox, he snickered through his teeth.

"You're an ass." Fox's shoulder brushed against Wolf's.

"OOOOooo, tell me something I don't know." Wolf grinned when Fox huffed. The mix of savory baked goods from shop to shop and Fox's strong musk eased his tension. But, clawing apprehension climbed up his spine and snuffed his joy.

_Am...I?_

"Let me think." Fox paused. "You're sweet...sort of."

_That's not true._

"You're trying to be better."

Wolf blinked, his body went numb.

"You're nothing like what they say."

Fox and Wolf stopped at a street walk, the sign across stayed red.

"What do they say about me?" Wolf's ears pinned back, his head lowered between his shoulder and the eyes around watched him, keeping track of him and knowing of his every move. His skin crawled while his breaths became short: he waited for them to make a move.

_They know of my actions. They can see through my lies. They know what I did._

"They say...you're a..."

"Coward."

"Murderer."

"A disgusting low creature."

Wolf's muzzle and brows furrowed, his sweaty body tensed, and he dug his claws into his palm. They see me as- His heart froze. Mind went numb. His eye went round and ears went up from Fox's agonized outcry.

"Wolf, ah!"

Fox's pained eyes had a look of betrayal. His separated brows came together to his ire. His right hand lowered towards his gun.

His heart sunk. Body froze. His mind ran, but his legs stayed. Wolf shut his eye, waiting for it to end. He quivered as a strand of a searing tear ran along his cheek.

"Wolf, hey? It's okay. Breath, I'm here."

The side of Wolf's shoulder became squeezed and rubbed by Fox's paw. He crept and eye open and stared at Fox before he peeked behind him and noticed the surrounding baffled group of dogs. He wiped away the welled moisture in his eye.

_Well, shit..._

The dogs mumbled to one another before they returned to their business.

"You okay?"

Wolf nodded. "Probably need rest." He nudged his head forward to indicate to move on as the pedestrians did. Fox's finger's enlaced with his while they progressed across the street. "Are you..." He let out a heavy breath through his teeth. "Embarrassed with being with me?"

"Why?" Fox faced him with one ear slanted and brows raised.

Wolf shrugged. They stepped onto the sidewalk and continued down it.

"Is it because we're holding hands?" Fox received a no. "Hmm." He cupped his hand on his chin. "Because we're...cute together?" Fox didn't receive a reply as he faced away, pinning his ears back. "Is it...because we're ga-"

"Fuck no, Fox. Do you not get it?" Wolf's grip around Fox's hand tighten. "You're a hero and I'm villain, got it?"

Fox raised a flat hand and wobbled it in the air. "Eh, I consider us more along the lines of lawless mercenaries." He smiled. "Of love."

Wolf's shoulders drooped as his eye narrowed. _I fell in love with a dweeb._

"What's with the long face?" Fox nudged Wolf's shoulder with his.

"It's nothing, pup." Wolf shook his head, resisting the urge to grin.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Wolf shrugged.

"Okay, just checking." Fox inched himself closer to Wolf. Their eyes met for a brief moment. "I love you."

Wolf's heart fluttered before faced away as his cheeks turned red. He let out a bashful laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I...ugh." His stomach fluttered, his heart raced, and his forehead welled with bulbs of sweat. "L-love you too."

"Still hard to say?"

"No."

"I love you."

_Dammit._

"I love you too!" Wolf relaxed his eyes. A playful smile lighten his expression. Come on, show it! He opened his mouth, moving it to try to find the words as he stammered. "Y-you cute bastard."

"Aww, thank you." Fox let out a faint laugh. "Say, do you think..."

"Think what?" Wolf returned to his stoic expression.

Fox's cheeks went rosy red when sweat trickled down his forehead. "We could be...rivals in." He paused. "Lovemaking." He winked.

_There's no way in hell he's like this._

Wolf kept silent.

"Well?"

His tail wagged as he lowered his head between his shoulders from his burning cheeks and wavering smile. _How is he this cute!_

Wolf slued his head to face Fox, his pleading eyes pierced his heart. "H-how?"

"Seeing who's more romantic in and out of bed." Fox winked.

"You'll just beat me again." Wolf sighed.

Fox pointed at himself. "That's because I'm on top..." He spoke as fast as he could, " _Of you_."

"Didn't think the intel was true." Wolf fought back a laugh with a huff. Mending warmth surged throughout his body.

Fox raised both his brows. "What did it say?"

Wolf halfway faced away from Fox. Those pleading eyes begged him as his body yearned for more contact. "It said." He pointed at Fox. "You're the biggest dweeb of all." He lapped his arm around Fox's shoulder and pulled him into the side of his beating chest: snuggling their warm bodies together.

"And you're the damn love of my life."

"You're mine too."

They stepped to the side out of the way of passing pedestrians and embraced one another. Fox's arms tighten as Wolf's did too, their warm sultry breaths dampen each other's fur before they pressed their warm soft lips together.

Fox leaned his head back, his cheeks as red as wine. "We should go somewhere private." He raised his brows before he kissed Wolf. "My place?"

"Sounds good." Wolf kissed him before they unembraced.

"Would you like to walk or get a ride?"

"What's the rush, pup?" Wolf ruffled Fox's crest.

Fox nudged Wolf's hand away and fixed his hair. "I'm just asking, jeez."

"S-sure you are." Wolf leaned back, popping his aching joints. "Let's walk."

Fox's ears pinned back, he sighed. "Taking your sweat time, huh?"

"You betcha sweet ass I will."

A faint smirk went along Fox's muzzle, he leaned in and whispered into Wolf's ear. "Tough words coming from a bottom." He set himself in front of Wolf with his brows raised.

"Tchah." Wolf faced away, his sore, burning cheek crooked as he struggled with his smile. He lowered his head and shook it before he turned to Fox. "Where the hell do you get that idea?" His eye widens when Fox's cold, wet nose pressed against his. Fox's warm, coffee stained breaths made his stomach flutter.

"Because." Fox's eyes slanted. "I'm always on top of you."

"Hah, Sorry to say, pup. But, I'm sure you're a virgin." Wolf narrowed his eye.

"Oh? If I was, then." Fox pressed his soft lips against Wolf's wavering ones. His warm, wet tongue slipped into Wolf's mouth, raking the gums before gently pressing against his fangs. He made it in to caress Wolf's as he slid a hand behind Wolf's head and ran his claws along his ear. He leaned back, staring into his eye and raising his brows. "Explain that."

Wolf bobbed his head and whistled. He tilted it back and nodded. "D-damn, pup. That's..." He caught his words.

_A lot like...Panther._

"Impressive?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Fine, I'll just." Fox leaned back." Show you who's boss." He laced his fingers together , flipped them, and exteneded them out to pop them. "In bed." He winked.

"We'll see." Wolf bobbed his head to the side to indicate to move on.

"Where're we heading?"

They embarked onward, snuggled together through the street lit walkway.

"Someplace."

"Keeping it vague like always."

"You know it." Wolf grinned.

They made it past the downtown, heading from one street to another; continued on into a neighborhood, picking up their pace; and stopped at an elegant park square, not a single soul around.

_Exactly how I remember it._

Fox froze at the stone archway entrance. "Is...this it?"

Wolf stared at an illuminated statue of a saluting James by an Arwing.

"Ye-"

"Why?" Fox faced him, his cheerful expression dissipated.

"I want to make sure it's all out of the way."

Wolf's heart raced and breaths shorten, he gulped down his saliva as his paws quivered from the pricking dread.

"Save it for another time."

"No."

Wolf's ears pinned back as he faced Fox, his tail curled, and his grip around Fox's hand loosen.

"You said to let go of the past, and I want to with you."

"Why are you doing this?" Fox shook his head and stepped in front of Wolf. He extended his palms out. "Why?"

"You're still hurt."

"Wolf..." Fox's tail, ears, and shoulders drooped.

"Do you forgive me?" Wolf's eye trailed away.

"Yeah, did you not believe me?" His pleading eyes stared up at Wolf.

"I just..." Wolf struggled to find the words. He stood in silence, staring down at Fox.

"You didn't."

Wolf shrugged. Why are you fucking this up! His eye narrowed as he clenched up.

Fox's voice faltered, "Do you not trust me?"

"I do."

"Why do you keep lying?" Fox's pained expression sunk Wolf's heart. "Do you not trust me?"

Wolf stared at him with a stoic expression as his mouth moved but he failed to conjure up the words before he tilted his head back and stared heavenward: Fox's dejected look clung to his mind.

_What am I doing?_

"You're crying?" Fox's hand brushed against the back of Wolf's.

Wolf sighed, he stared down at Fox. "I...c-can't..." He shrugged and lowered his head to the side. "Say..." He burrowed his claws into his palm. Burning crimson trickled down them as welled, searing tears ran down his quivering cheek.

Fox blinked. "Everything was good, why did you do this?"

"It feels like this is nothing but bullshit..."

"Like a fucking lie that I want..."

"I hate it."

_This wouldn't be happening, he has her, he has anyone else. Why would he choose me?_

"I don't get it," Fox said.

"I know deep down you hate me." Wolf's tail went between his legs.

"What? I told you I don't, what more do you want me to say?"

"Who's the one lying now?" Wolf crossed his arms.

"What?"

"What do you feel when you see it?" Wolf tilted his head towards the statue.

Fox kept silent.

"You said you moved on." Wolf's brows furrowed.

Fox crossed his arms. "I lied, okay." He averted his eyes for a second.

Wolf's eye locked with Fox's, the sheer pain and confusion seized Wolf in place. "I want you so damn bad." He placed his wavering hand on Fox's warm, soft cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down along it. "Every time I reach out for you, it feels like I'm far away." The bottom of his heart ached. "I can't...be with you no matter how hard I try." His paws went numb as more tears poured out of his narrowed eye. "Every day I'm reminded that I can't be with you because of what I did." His voice wavered. "I wake up knowing we'll be apart. That you'll fade away out of my grasp. You won't be here because of my choices."

"Wolf..." Fox grasped Wolf's extended arm and moved it out of the way.

"Shut the fuck up, I love you."

Fox gave Wolf a gentle kiss, he pulled back an inch away from his muzzle. "Don't doubt me, okay." He received a nod from Wolf. "I don't blame you."

"Why?"

"I don't doubt you." Fox smiled.

_You would if you knew me._

"Yeah...I know." Wolf peeked behind Fox to stare at the statue. "Could I have a moment?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there." Fox pointed at a bench on the outside rim of the park. "Don't be gone for long." Fox stepped away.

Wolf passed into the archway, progressed down the lit walkway, and made it to the center of the park. He stopped in front of the statue with ground lights around it. He stared up at it, brooding on his thoughts before he spoke.

"I don't know if there's an afterlife, but if there is...I'm sorry." The side of his lip frowned.

"I hope that you could forgive me." Wolf sighed. "I never meant for it to happen." He gulped down saliva through his searing throat. "I know I fucked up, I really did. But..." His shoulders slumped. "I had to do it."

_...DIdn't I?_

Wolf sidelong glanced at Fox, his back faced Wolf. He stared back at the statue.

His idle finger twitched while his gut knotted. "What I'm trying to s-"

Pigma's voice carried behind him, "You're guilty."

Wolf halfway pivoted around to the left to see the wretch. The grin on his face made Wolf's fur stand up. His eyes widen and mouth went agape as he stared at Pigma a few steps away.

"Don't look so grim." Pigma wiped his lips with his dangly wavering hand. "You know it's true, huh pup?" He grinned. "Trying to lick your wounds."

"Where the fu-"

"Don't waste your breath, I'm not listening, shit head." Pigma stepped beside Wolf, staring up at the statue. "But you are."

Wolf refaced the statue. His head throbbed as his breaths became labored and sweat welled on his forehead.

"Do you feel sorry for putting him in the grave?"

Wolf's ear flicked.

"I know you don't, you liar."

He clenched his sheathed teeth, seething ire ran through his fist.

"I know you, pup." Pigma snorted. "You lie through your teeth." His grin became a smile. "Do anything to get what you want." His sad, sagging eyes lit up. "Backstab the people you swore to protect." The piece of shit nodded. "I'm proud of you." He patted Wolf's back. "Brings a tear to my eye."

Wolf stayed silent, his breaths hasten as his brows furrowed and he bared his fangs.

"Always liked how you put on a show." Pigma crossed his arms. "You never answered me..."

"What was it like to fight him?"

"Killing him with your own hands?"

"To watch him di-"

"I hated it." Wolf's upper lip twitched.

A staggering crooked grin went along Wolf's muzzle and his heart pounded from the empowering rush as a cruel laugh escaped his muzzle before he ceased it with his wavering hand.

Pigma whistled. "Like usual." He shook his head. "Can't lie worth a shit." He chuckled. "Wont't be long with that pretty girl."

Wolf splayed his right hand's claws. He skids his boot along the floor and lowered his position, cocking his arm back before pivoting to rip the fucker's throat out.

His hand struck through him, tearing into tendrils of dark clouds.

Straitening himself, Wolf set his cupped hand on his raised tense wrist and popped his fingers as he curled them. His ears slanted while he lowered his head from Leon's voice.

"Bit of a crude manner, _sire_."

_Of course._

Wolf peeked over his shoulder at Leon; those lifeless beady eyes, searching for an opening; upright posture and crossed arms behind his back, always hiding something; and the damn chilling voice, Wolf shuddered.

"You know better." Leon leaned his head back.

Wolf's eye trailed away. "Going to guilt me too?"

Leon shook his head for a second. "No."

Wolf eased his shoulders and set his hands beside his waist. Pitting guilt contorted his gut. "Even for what I did?"

"Still hung up, hm?" Leon shut his eyes.

"...Can't forget..."

Leon opened his eyes. "It's going to ruin your date, sire." He leaned his head to the side. "Should leave the past in the past." He set his arm beside him and placed the other across his chest as he bowed. He glimpsed at Fox. "And no matter your choices..."

"I will always follow your orders."

_Wish you didn't._

Wolf gave him a weak salute and extended his limp arm out as he crashed it against his waist before he faced away. "Thanks."

Leon lifted himself upright. "May I speak of the fox?" He received a shrug. "Is this who you desire?"

Wolf raised his head skyward, he peered into the starry night. "Yeah."

"Devoid of doubt?"

"Yeah."

Wolf's heart burned with passion and stomach fluttered.

"No regrets?"

"Nope."

Leon sighed. "Lord O'Donnell."

Wolf lowered his head and shut his eye as a grin went along his muzzle. "Told you to not call me that."

"Formalities, sir. But please. Be careful with this...fox."

A breathy laugh escaped Wolf's crooked lip. "Never could drop the servitu-."

" **Wolf** , hey Wolf! Come on! It's late," Fox yelled out.

Snapping out of his ruminate trance, Wolf blinked from the hazy dream. He stared up at the statue with heavy eyes and idle body. Right, yeah. He set his hand on his dewed forehead as he shook his head. He spoke under his breath, "Losing my mind."

"You okay?"

Wolf waved at him with a lax hand before he made his way out of the park and headed towards Fox.

He kept his head low as he stopped in front of Fox. Wolf raised it to met his eyes but froze when his encountered with dark shades.

His heart skipped a beat. Hands chilled from crippling fear. Wolf's mind rived from James' voice.

"Are you okay? You — — — — " James' brows parted.

Wolf's wide eye wavered, searing from welled tears.

"Hey, — — — — — — — — Wolf?"

  
James' hand wrapped around Wolf's sweaty, curled one. He gave him a firm squeeze.

Wolf stared with his mouth half agape. His lower lip wavered. _James..._ His feet chilled. His body locked and languished. He gasps air into his constraining lungs. His stomach contorted and churn.

"Wolf, hey Wolf, do you hear me?" The delusion of James faded to Fox. His eyes as blue as skies turned to the dull green.

His hand became pulled up by their chest and between them as Fox clutched it with both hands. Wolf blinked while he eased himself with each laden breath. "Guess..." He faux a smirk while he leaned his head to the side. "Sleep is getting to me."

"Is it?" Fox's pointed ears and parted brows lowered before he let go of Wolf's hand.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, it is." Wolf rubbed his eye and yawned. "See? Just tired." He crashed his hand by his waist.

"It's strange." Fox's eyes slanted as his head wilted.

"Tchah, not this shit." Wolf shrugged. "I'm just tired."

"I believe you."

"Yeah."

The two kept silent, unable to look into each others eyes.

"We going?" Wolf faced away to the side.

Fox nodded. "If we hold hands."

Wolf responded with a sharp tone, "Sure."

Extending his hand towards Wolf's, Fox wrapped his fingers around his, but Wolf kept his loose. Fox stared up at him, the pleading eyes meant nothing.

His body didn't feel warm.

His heart didn't dance.

His lips didn't smile.

It all felt...

Empty.

"You're not telling me something." Fox's hand around his tighten. "You can't do this." Fox stepped beside Wolf.

Wolf shrugged and shook his head. "What?" He raised a brow as he faced Fox.

"You're keeping stuff from me."

"It's..." Wolf gulped down his regret. "Just a lack of sleep."

"Please." Fox pressed his shoulder against Wolf's. "Tell me."

"If I get sleep I'll be fine, trust me." Wolf brushed Fox's crest of fur between his ears. "Or if you...want." His cheeks burned and wavered from his smile. "We could you know."

"Is that all you want?"

Wolf flinched back, his fur shot up, and his chest constrained. "N-no..." He grasped Fox's clutching hand. "What I want is Ja-" He caught his laden words in his burning throat. "—You."

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Wolf's skin pricked and tensed.

Fox stared at Wolf. The pain in his eye glisten and wavered. Fox's ears pinned back but he shut his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I believe you."

Wolf blinked, his mind jumbled as it became harder to focus on his thoughts. His face scrunched up and lips jutted before he recuperated. "R-really?

Fox's voice became weak, "Yeah."

A pitting feeling of doubt tugged at the back of Wolf's stomach. "So, ugh...your place?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his wavering hand. _Come on, ease up._

"Yeah..." Fox tugged on Wolf's hand, nudging him forward before stepping onward with him.

They strolled through the dead silence of the vacant city. Neither said a word to one another and listened to the hums of the lights and the swooshing sounds of passing cars.

Fox kept himself a few inches away from Wolf. Their hands tethered by two fingers.

_Fucking up already._

"...Fox..." Wolf stepped closer to Fox. His eye kept on the sidewalk.

"What?"

"...Nevermind." Wolf shook his head.

"No, what is it?"

"Nothing."

Fox's voice sharpen, "What is _it_?"

Wolf shrugged, fingers slipping away from Fox's.

"Keeping it vague like always."

"Y'know I love you." Wolf's heart chilled.

"Why do you lie then?" Fox snatched Wolf's hand before he stopped, his extended arm jerked Wolf and caused him to stop. "Why can't you trust me?"

"I... d-"

"No lies." Fox's hand squeezed Wolf's.

"I'm not." Wolf pivoted around and pulled Fox into his chest, but Fox kept him away with a hand on Wolf's beating chest. His brows parted and mouth hung half open.

Those damn narrowed eyes sent chills through Wolf's body.

"Please stop lying." Fox's ears pinned back as the hand on Wolf's chest clutched a clump of his shirt.

Wolf's shoulders, head, and ears drooped. "Sorry."

"Are you?"

Wolf's mouth moved, but no words came. He shut his eye and sighed. "You want to know why?" He received a nod from Fox. "I..have to keep you safe."

Fox's head jerked back, his brows parted as he blinked before he narrowed his eyes. "What?" He shook his head. "I don't need help."

"...It's...from." Wolf open his eye, it trailed away as his breathes became shallow.

"From?"

"Myself..."

Fox's eyes narrowed as his mouth hung. He tilted his head to the side and shook it. "That's silly." His smile made Wolf jerk back. "You're still hung up about that?"

"A-about what?" Wolf slumped over. _Is he not taking this seriously?_

"About the past." Fox's chest nuzzled against Wolf's, he caused Wolf to flinch back and tense up as he extended his arms out. "Want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Sweat trickled along Wolf's twitching, furrowed brows. Fox's body heat eased the pain.

"Would you?" Fox wrapped his arms around Wolf and pulled him in to snuggle.

"W-we already have." Wolf pinned his ears back and clenched his wavering teeth. He gulped as he faced away.

"There's more." Fox trailed his wet, cold nose up Wolf's neck and through his fur, making grooves in it. He stopped by Wolf's cheek and pressed his lips against it.

"W-what?" Wolf faux a cough.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

A smile went along Fox's muzzle, it dimpled his cheeks. "Good." He hummed. "Is it... about our teams?"

Wolf repressed a faint smile. "Sort of?" he bobbed his head to the side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fox nudged Wolf's muzzle towards his. They met an inch away. "If that's okay."

"Another time." Wolf ran his claws through the back of Fox's ear. "For now, I need rest." His gaze kept away from Fox.

Fox sighed. Morning?"

"Yeah..." Wolf raised and dropped his brows.

"Don't shrug it off." Fox narrowed his eyes.

Wolf ruffled Fox's head fur. "Tchah, I got it, pup." He stopped. "Now let's go..." He smirked. "To your place."

"Are we sleeping or..." Fox winked. "Doing the nasty."

_Damn, won't drop it._

"Living that stereotype."

"I'm suggesting not demanding." Fox's eyes locked with Wolf's.

Soothing warmth returned as Wolf's body eased. "What's the difference?"

"For starters, I'm not a slut." Fox's lips met with Wolfs for a brief moment. "And, I'm not forcing you." He gave Wolf's chest a light pat. "So, what would you like?"

"Hmm." Wolf pondered for seconds, letting it slip by. "I think...I'll go with..." He paused; His beating heart fluttered, making his tighten chest light; mind fogged, each tantalizing lewd thought made his cheeks burn; and his body yearned to feel closer to Fox, begging to be exposed to him.

A wavering grin went along Wolf's muzzle. His body quivered from Fox's warmth.

Caressing and coddling all around his body.

Melting and mending his misery.

And shutting out the scorn.

"I Want to be with you," Wolf said.

Wolf's ears twitched when Fox leaned in to whisper.

"I want to be with you too." Fox paused. "I love you."


	3. Don't Let Go.

Hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, they strolled down the street in their Eden.

The light clatter of their boots made Wolf's ears twitch. His shoulders slumped as he drooped his head between them. Each time his eye met with Fox's, a blissful, toothy smile would crease Fox's muzzle.

Wolf's labored breaths escaped his chilled, dry mouth. Each drawn-out pant rushed out of his sore lungs as his aching body numbed. _Oh, fuck. I'm old._ He wiped away the dewing sweat on his forehead before he let out a heavy exhale.

"Need a moment?" Fox stopped ahead of him, he halfway faced Wolf. Their laced hands extended from one another before Wolf dragged himself beside Fox.

"Me?" Wolf's eye widened while he tugged on the collar of his clinging, clammy shirt.

Fox whistled. "Lookin' like you went through boot camp." He grinned.

"It's the jet...thingy." Wolf rested his sore back against a metal bar fence as Fox joined him. Slumping over with his wavering hands on his knees, he sighed.

"Guessing that's a no to se-"

"Tchah, a walk isn't killing me." Cold drool welled in Wolf's maw. He spat it out "It's sleep." He peeked up at Fox, not a bulb of sweat on the pilot's forehead nor did he pant. _Fucking perfect at everything._

Fox cupped a palm over his muzzle as he snickered. "Don't say that while we're doing it."

"You'll be busy crying my name."

"Ugh— no!" Fox's head jerked back, his ears shot up, and cheeks turned a hue of rosy red. "You're the one who's bent over." His cute grin dimpled his cheeks as he narrowed his beautiful eyes.

Wolf set his palm on his lower back, popping it as he set himself upright. A twinge shot through his bowed spine while it popped. He groaned. _I broke something..._ His brows wavered and he clenched his teeth.

"You okay?" Fox set his hand on Wolf's back, giving him pats.

"Feel like." Wolf spoke through his teeth, "A million credits." He winced and whined as his back snapped once more.

"Just a little bit further." Fox lapped his arm over Wolf's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "And I'm all yours." He winked.

"Knew you were a bottom ass bitch."

Fox shook his head and huffed. "You know what." He raised an arm to wag his finger in the air before he poked the tip of his claw on Wolf's nose, pricking it. "If I can carry you." He nodded. "I top."

Wolf bit back a smile as a gasp of air escaped his quivering muzzle before he burst into hysterical laughter. Slapping his hand against his knee, he paused to take deep breaths when spared from his onslaught of chuckles while Fox grimaced at the unfazed outburst. Wolf set himself upright and fought the urge to smile while his wavering lips burned his cheeks. "You?" He prodded Fox's chest with his finger. "Carry me?" He leaned back and shook his head, placing his flattened palm over Fox's and disheveling the crest. "Too short, pup." He shut his eye and snickered. "So damn cut-"

Fox pivoted around, making distant from him before he swept him off his feet with a low spin kick.

_What!_

Wolf's heart raced when adrenaline bolted through him, his body free fell while his hands splayed out, his mind raced as his eye darted.

Fox caught him an inch away from the ground. He cradled him in his arms as his splayed legs straighten. His furrowed brows twitch, he grunted and clenched his teeth while he stepped forward.

_No fucking way._

"P-put me down!"

"Shut it!" Fox trekked onward, his flex arms wavered. "Said don't doubt me."

Wolf's head jerked back as his eye narrowed and his mouth hung half open.

"Arms on me." Fox jostled Wolf with a light toss. Their warm bodies nuzzled against each other. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he panted.

"Don't take orde-" Wolf flinched when Fox barked.

"I'll drop you."

Wolf huffed and lapped his arm around Fox's neck: his brow twitched, eye narrowed as he kept his gaze away from Fox, and tail curled.

"Stubborn as Falco, jeez." Fox's pants became labored.

Wolf kept silent.

"And never..." Fox took in a deep breath. "Doubt me." He grunted, his arms sinking and legs bending. "I'm not weak." His pace staggered as he scuffed his feet.

"Drop the tough guy act." Wolf's feet met the ground as Fox squatted and struggled to lift him up. He stepped onto it, setting his knuckles against his waist while staring down at Fox. _Idiot_. "Let a real man show you." He extended his hand in front of Fox, he caught a glimpse from him.

"I am a man." Fox nudged Wolf's hand away before he stood up. He wiped away the sweat along his forehead as he kept eye contact with him.

"Tchah, you're..." Wolf leaned forward, the tip of their wet, cold noses pressed against each other. "Nothing but a pup." He poked Fox's chest with his claw. Fox's rapid, sultry pants dampen his muzzle. Heart fluttering and lips curling, he pecked Fox with a kiss and watched as Fox's ears and brows lowered while his eyes averted Wolf's.

"I still bested you." Fox narrowed his eyes before they locked with Wolf's once more, but, he struggled to keep contact.

"In the air or even land, but..." Wolf's pressed his outstretched, yearning palm down Fox's soft, smooth stomach, trailing down the contours of the tight abs while dipping closer between Fox's thighs.

"I'm the big bad wolf in bed."

His yearning palm glided on top of Fox's tight bulge, barely making contact through the cloth.

Wolf's yearning, wavering hand cupped the twitching shaft and warm balls.

Fox kept silent, brows twitching and eyes scurrying away.

Giving Fox a gentle squeeze, Wolf licked his lips.

"And you're all mine."

Wolf gave a light tug to the back of Fox's head, he made Fox expose his neck as Wolf's maw drew closer to the vulnerable flesh. Each slow inhale of Fox's thick musk mixed with sweat enticed Wolf's throbbing cock. His fangs sunk into Fox's neck, causing his prey to arch his back and hitch his head to the side.

"Oh... _fuck_." A few faint gasp escaped Fox's mouth.

Their warm bodies compressed as Wolf pulled Fox closer.

Chest to chest and crotch to crotch.

Wolf slipped his hand from Fox's bulge to his ass and fondled it. So damn soft. His tongue caressed Fox's tense, salty neck, making grooves in his fur. He shut his eye and his ears twitched; each time Fox moaned or shuddered, which he rewarded with gentle rakes behind his ear.

Precum dripped from the tip of Wolf's throbbing, lustful cock.

His body craved for more.

Each enticing moan from Fox caused Wolf to grind his pelvis against Fox's.

"I want you to fuck me so damn bad."

Wolf's hand slid between the crease of Fox's ass.

A swooshing car drove by, its passenger yelled out, "Get a fucking room!"

 _Shit_! Wolf released his fangs from Fox's neck as he jolted back, his cheeks burning and wavering hands chilling. His fur shot up while his heart thrashed in his chest before his quivering legs bowed to his heavyweight. Sweat trickled down his forehead when his trembling eye locked with Fox's. "Ahm" He coughed into his hand. "Ready?"

Fox shut his eyes, his palm rested on his forehead as he shook his head. The silence pricked Wolf's skin.

Wolf let out a breathy, low laugh. His ears pinned back and head dipped between his shoulders.

Opening his eyes, Fox stared up at Wolf. "Did we really do that?"

"You made the move." Wolf shrugged, his body clenched up.

Fox's brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed. "Me?" He set his hands on his chest. "How!"

"By being cute." Wolf winked.

"Cheesy ass." Fox jabbed Wolf's shoulder. He eased up and smiled. "Did you wink or blink."

"Winked." Wolf did it again.

"I can't tell."

Wolf eye slanted.

"Can't tell if you're mad or wanting to fuck." Fox's grin turned into a toothy smile.

"Both."

Fox whistled. "That's what a bottom would say."

"Tchah, you didn't carry me." Wolf crossed his arms, his brows rose. "Pup." He grinned.

Fox faced away, running a palm through the air.

So cute when pissy.

Wolf's stomach fluttered. "Know what that means?" Wolf stepped by Fox, he lapped his arm around him and pulled him in to snuggle the side of his chest. "You're going to be on your fours." The lewd thought teased him. He set his muzzle by Fox's slanted, twitching ears and whispered.

"Begging me to fuck you like the dog you are..."

"Crying to feel me go deep inside your tight ass."

Wolf licked up the side of Fox's sweaty forehead.

"And feel my cum ooze out of ya."

Fox shut his eyes, his lids and lips wavered.

Enticing, enchanting ecstasy rushed through Wolf's veins.

Fox's eyes met with Wolf's when he faced him.

He pulled Wolf into a kiss and leaned back as his lips departed an inch away from Wolf's.

They kept silent, snuggling together. Fox leaned in by Wolf's twitching, searing ears to whisper.

"I'm not your fuck toy, buddy, or slut."

Fox paused, he tugged on a balled up clump of Wolf's shirt. "Treat me like you love me, not want to fuck me." His eyes met with Wolf's wide one. "Or it's over."

Wolf blinked, he stared at Fox before he nodded. His sweaty shirt loosens from Fox's grasp.

"Thank you, I'll call a cab."

 

* * *

 

Wolf leaned his elbow on the car's door as he pressed his cheeks against his fist. He lazily studied the passing structures while they progressed through the city for a few minutes.

_Close my ass._

Fox rested against the inclined seat with the back of his head in his palms. His crossed leg's foot swayed. "Tired?" Fox shut his eyes and open his mouth to yawn, his tongue hung out.

"Nope." Wolf pressed his tense shoulder together to pop them.

"I am." Fox rubbed his eyelid.

"Tchah, you won't be doing anything." Wolf grinned.

Fox halfway peeked his eye open. "What's that mean?"

"Means keep your body up."

"What makes you think that?"

Wolf cupped his hand on his chin, running his fingers along it. "The way I made you my bitch."

"That's a funny way to look at yourself." Fox grinned. "And for the record, you've been mine since we've met."

"Then, but sure as hell not now." Wolf's brows came together as his muzzle creased. A bit of his fang poked beneath his wilting lip. Seething ire pitted in his stomach.

"You can't beat me." Fox winked. "Face it."

Wolf's narrowed eye locked with Fox's.

They kept silent.

"Jeez, take a joke."

"Learn to tell one."

"Lighten up."

Wolf kept silent.

"Stop being so pissy."

Wolf snarled. " ** _Shut_ ** it, pup."

Fox's head jolted back, his eyes round and brows raised while his mouth hung half open. "Where'd this come from?"

_Idiot, fucking idiot._

"Tchah." Wolf faced away as he shut his eye from the world. His ears pinned back and tail curled up.

"———— me."

Wolf kept silent.

"Well?"

More silence.

"That's cool."

Wolf spoke through his clenched fangs, "Shut it." Deep breaths escaped his tense throat.

"————you're a bitch, you pou-"

"Shut _the_ fuck up."

Wolf's narrowed eye locked with Fox's. his tense head throbbed. He faced away from Fox. Digging his claws into his clamped fist that he leaned on, he drew blood from it while he pierced his wavering, sweaty palm. _Sick of this shit._

They kept silent. The car came to a stop, its doors swooshed open while the vehicle's computer voice spewed bullshit.

Wolf set his palms on the sides of the car's frame, he hoisted himself out of it. The chilling outside air stung his tense, searing body. Low growls escaped his clasped lips. He halfway turned his head to the side to watch the prick make his way to him.

Fox stopped in his tracks, his eyes peering behind Wolf.

They stood in silence.

"What?" Wolf kept upright, his fist readied by his waist.

"You're bleeding." Fox's shoulders and ears drooped.

Searing crimson trickled from his loosen palm and dripped down his splayed claws.

"It's nothing." Wolf's hands chilled.

"Stop lying."

Wolf kept silent, his expression stoic.

Fox shook his head. "Let's get it bandaged."

"I don't need your help."

"Ugh...okay, what's going on?"

" _Drop_ it."

Fox raised his palms in the air as he shrugged. "Okay, relax." He collapsed them by his waist.

Biting silence.

"Are...you coming?"

Wolf shrugged.

"Is that a no?"

He shrugged again.

Fox moved his mouth but no words came. He sighed. "Okay." He stepped onward, heading down a sidewalk with a chain linked fence by it.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

Wolf's head lowered between his shoulders while he stepped onto the sidewalk and pursued Fox, he kept his distance as he peeked at the dull apartment complex. _Fix it dumbshit!_ He stared at Fox while he entered a keycode in a kiosk. Wolf's ears shot up and flicked from the grinding sounds of gears when the metal barred fence dragged across _. Apologize!_ Fox's beaming, cold eyes rived Wolf's heart: lament fogged his mind.

"You don't have to come." Fox stared up at Wolf, glancing at him before averting his gaze.

"Fuck it." Wolf waved a limp hand through the air. "I'll stay."

Silence.

Fox passed the gate, Wolf trailed behind, slumping over and hands in his pockets.

_Say sorry, that's all you have to do!_

Wolf flicked his upper lip. His slanted eye checked each passing structure. Alternating from one rotating shoulder to the other, he huffed through his clenched teeth. His palm stung each time it collided with his pants.

They made it to the base of switchback stairs to the apartment. Fox stepped up first, his heavy footfalls slammed against the concrete steps as he made haste.

_...It's over..._

Wolf's body numbed and idled.

Clattering metal over Wolf's head caused him to wince from each stomp. _At least I'll get angry sex._ He sucked his air through his teeth and jerked his head to the side. _I'm such a shallow creep._

"Are you coming?"

Wolf set his hand on the cold handlebars but retracted from his stinging wound. He flicked his wrist before he dragged himself up each step with dawdle movement until he met Fox on the final one. His eye met with his narrowed ones. _Might as well get something out of this._

"Taking your sweet time." Fox tapped his finger against his crossed arm.

Silence between them.

Fox shut his eyes, he pivoted to the side and stepped to his door, rummaging his hand through his rustling coat's pocket and jostling the keys for a moment before he pulled them out and stared at the keyring once he slid them to the side one by one while the bore metal slid against the metallic circle: then another, after another, which then another behind the other in front of one of the other but he fumbled it as the bits clacked against the concrete floor. Fox bent over, his ears perked up from Wolf's heavy, rapping boots. His hand slid against the ground before he snatched them up. He repeated the tedious task once more; his eyes wavered and ears pinned while he clenched his teeth. Chiming, concordant clumps of clattering, condensed copper coasted casually cross the circular, clean coat of cast cupreous coating.

He paused, glimpsing and grinning at Wolf.

His sweaty hand grasped on a long, hard, erect shaft of the key.

Paw pads pressing against the grooves.

Fox hitched the key upwards before he pointed down and straight.

The tip met with the gaping slit.

Enticing the hole while it glided against it.

Fox's prowess nudged the hard tip in, slipping between the metal sheets.

Sweat went along Fox's forehead, his hand wavered as he held the girth.

Penetrating the tight hole, the key slid in with ease.

Wolf's legs ached while his knees buckled. His numb, feeble mind drifted as his eye trailed down the contours of Fox's submissive posture.

The shaft sheathed inside the slit.

Trashing its base against the filled hole.

Fox turned the key lock, he nudged the door open before he flicked the lights on. Extending his palm outward and waiting for Wolf, Fox's eyes half-lidded. "Just going to stand there?"

Wolf came to from his lewd fantasy, he shrugged as he stepped up to Fox but his finger bolted up by Wolf's nose, stopping him in place.

"Apologize."

"For?" Wolf's eye dragged up Fox's finger and met with his. The glistening light in them dissipated from the shroud of darkness, they seemed almost lifeless.

"Everything."

"Didn't mean to." Wolf coughed, the air brushed against his dry throat and mouth.

"Say it."

Wolf shook his head as he shrugged. "Sorry."

" _Mean_ it." Fox's finger pressed against Wolf's flaring nose.

"Or what?" Wolf snarled, his fangs an inch away from Fox's finger. His fur stood up, tail curled, and chest tightened while cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"You can't be with me."

"Sounds fine to me," Wolf's voice ebbed.

"Is it?"

Wolf shrugged, his body numbed as his breaths became shallow and rapid.

"So...that's it?" Fox blinked, shaking his head.

Silence.

Fox's brows rose. "Is that what you really want?" His claw bores into Wolf's nose. "After all this?"

Nothing.

"Get out of my face."

Wolf's stomach contorted and condensed while his snared words stifled his breath within his crumbling lungs; his mind silenced to the numbing, crippling notion as his throbbing forehead creased. He encroached into the bastard's space, raising his chest and sizing up one another.

_Finish the fucker. Put him in his place._

Tight fists clenched and wavering.

_Stop being below him._

Neither budged.

_Break him._

Silence.

Lunging at the fucker's throat. Arm colliding against it. Gun jabbed his gnarled gut.

Wolf bared his fangs by the bastard's muzzle as he growled and pinned him to the wall. The gun snuggled against him.

His tense arm constrained the fucker's neck, shoving his head up. Wolf's forehead beaded with bulbs of cold sweat.

"Shoot me."

Fox's stifled breaths murmured.

"Shoot _me_."

The life in James' eyes contracted, just like that day.

Wolf's arm eased off of Fox, he stepped back with his head wilted between his shoulders.

"Make it all stop...we can't work."

_I'm not for him._

"It won't if you're-." Fox coughed, he rubbed along his neck. "You're like this." He shut his eyes and groaned.

"Be with her." Wolf's tail curled between his legs. "Or him..."

"Na." Fox holstered his gun.

"Why?"

"I'm an idiot for you." Fox grinned.

_That's a lie._

"Bullshit." Wolf crossed his arms.

"What do you think it is?"

Wolf shrugged.

"Why do you love me?" Fox asked.

Fox's words hit him like a freight train. "I..." Wolf's eye trailed away, he took in a deep breath before he sighed. His words lacerated his sore throat. "...Because." His heart raced.

"Remember, be truthful."

_You're everything I want._

"You're sweet." Wolf faux a half smile, his shoulders sagged.

_You have things I'll never have._

"Kind and forgiving." Wolf's mind raked from the inner turmoil as the outside forged bliss

_You're exactly like James..._

"And you've given someone as low as me...a second chance."

"Third."

"Yeah..." Wolf rubbed the back of his neck. "So...why do you love me?"

"I just do."

Wolf's ears pinned to his head as his eye drooped.

"I'm kidding." Fox waved a lax hand through the air. "I love you because you're strong..."

"Damn good pilot..."

"And you're trying to change."

_Those aren't reasons._

"I love you."

"...I love you too..."

 _Fuck it, get it over with._ Wolf shut his eye, he sighed. His upper lip crooked when his feckless words seeped from his wavering mouth as his nose stung. "I-I'm..." He shook his head, stared heavenward, and huffed through his clenched teeth. He faced Fox, peering into his eyes. His jaw moved but no words came. _Say it_. His brows parted. _Say it._ He clicked his tongue.

"I'm sorry."

Fox sneered, "Say it again." His grin pressed against his cheek when he extended his arm to poke Wolf's nose.

"Don't push it."

"Or what?" Fox flicked Wolf's nose.

Wolf shut his eye, he inhaled a long breath as the air resided in his tense longs before he exhaled.

"That's what I thought." Fox cupped his hand on Wolf's chin, nudging it down and giving his cheek pats. "I'm always on top."

"Yeah..."

Wolf slouched his head when he passed Fox.

The fragrant, flowery aroma roved to his wincing nose. He shuddered and scrunched up. _I'm going to vomit._ He dry heaved from the odious, fruity stench before it became coughs and gags.

"Seriously?" Fox shut the door behind him.

Wolf halfway faced him, his palm over his nose while his eye narrowed.

"Oops..." Fox tilted his head to the side. He scratched the side of his forehead with one finger. "Thought you'd be into it since...Y'know."

"Since what?" His palm masked his voice. Wolf wilted his posture while Fox advanced towards him, letting out a low growl and crossing his arm under his elbow.

"It's not obvious?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Spit it out."

Smirking, Fox rolled his eyes and shook his head. He extended an arm and pointed at Wolf's chest. "Look at you."

 _What?_ Wolf blinked, he tugged on the neck of his jacket to extend the hem out. "Huh?"

"Wow just, wow, really?" Fox's eyes rounded. "You dress gay."

"No I don't."

"Spikes, tank top, a fucking." Fox chuckled. "Collar! And..." his nose came within an inch of the back of Wolf's hand. "Those gloves and boots." He struggled to halt his snickers. "You'd be an idiot if you can't tell."

"It's...manly."

"Blue and purple aren't manly."

"Says who?"

Fox set a lax finger on the tip of his chin. "The gayest man around." He winked. "Who's topping the second."

Wolf's ears pinned back, his eye trailed away when his cheeks burned and stomach fluttered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta do some business." Fox stepped back, he removed his jacket, handing it to Wolf but he refuses it. "C'mon." He toothily smiled while he shook it. "I know you love my smell."

"Tchah" Wolf snatched it, huffing, he blanketed his muzzle with the coat's body. "Where're you going?" He strolled to the couch against the left room's wall and sat on it.

"Ugh, to clean myself."

"Why?"

Fox stared bewildered, he narrowed his eyes as he slid his head to the side. "You've had sex right?"

"Plenty."

"Then what am I doing?" Fox crossed his arms, leaning back.

 _Taking a shit? Beating meat...no, dildo?_ Wolf kept silent, his eye settled on the dim bathroom behind Fox. "S-showering?" His brows parted when he rubbed the back of his neck with his shaking palm.

"What's the most important thing before anal."

Wolf's face scrunched up. "Getting tested?"

Fox blinked as his head jolted back, eyes widen, and he shook his head. "You think I'm vermin?"

Wolf shrugged.

"What?"

"You're a fox, _so_." Wolf's palms sweated.

"Oh?" Fox's voice sharpens, "What's that mean?"

"You know what they say."

"No I don't."

"It's noth-"

"Haha, _no_. You don't get off that easy."

Wolf clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Tell me."

"You're a slut..."

Fox set his hands on his hips, his ears pinned back. "Really?"

Wolf shrugged. "It's what people say."

"So?"

"It's true?"

Fox's brows wavered. "Let me guess, they said we're all bottoms too?" He received an effortless shrug. "Oh yeah, what else did they say? Hm? Did they say we're weak?"

"Punk ass bitches." Wolf smirked when he leaned back against the couch. He splayed his arms out on its top before he kicked his boots up on the glass table and crossed them.

"Think I'm one?" Fox's tail curled.

" _YYYUuuup_."

"Let's find out."

Wolf's brows parted. "After what happen?"

"Yeah, if you're so tough, pin me." Fox stepped to the right side of the table, he moved it out of the way, making the living room spacious. He stepped in front of Wolf as he leaned down with his muzzle against Wolf's veiled one.

"I already did, _pup_."

"By cheating." Fox stepped back when Wolf grimaced. Fox stopped in front of a flat screen tv before he removed his boots. "C'mon. I'm waiting or are you going to wuss out."

Wolf's chest compressed, he gulped before he let out a deep breath. "You're on." He freed himself from his jacket, slipped off his boots, and set them both aside on the table. Sweat trickled down his brow as his body lighten and heart pounded. He slid his thumb along his flaring nose once he made his way across from Fox.

The vengeful ire returned to the emerald ovals: exactly the same when they first met.

"No hitting or kicking, okay? Just a wrestle."

"Sweeps?" Wolf's chest jutted out, his head lowered outwards. He clenched his tight fist.

"Yeah." Fox raised his arms up to his chest, he halfway faced his body to the side. Raising the back of his feet, he sprung his body up and down with his forefoots.

Wolf arched his chest to lean his sweaty, throbbing head forward as he outstretched his flexed arms, one in front with the other cocked back, he splayed his claws and surefooted a leg back. His nose flicked when he inhaled the vile reek of feminine odor.

"Ready?"

_Don't lose._

Wolf stared at Fox, he nodded.

They sauntered encircles, waiting for the first to strike: to make a mistake.

Pitting tightness contorted Wolf's stomach. The cold eyes kept vigilant. The sharp palpitation of his sinking heart urged him to lash.

His wavering fingers popped as they curled. Fox's ears twitched.

Wolf's eye studied the rhythm. Hop, drop, hop, drop, hop, drop. H—now!

Claws struck like lightning.

Catching air.

_Missed._

Orange blur on his bad side.

Eye widen, pupil shrunk. Heart halted. Fox bypassed Wolf's grasp.

Hands chilled and fingers twitched. Wolf pivoted to his left, nothing, he jumped to strike him with his elbow. Blunt trauma from the wall, a twinge shot throughout his upper and lower back. _Fuck_.

The corner of Wolf's eye caught Fox, his grin taunted him, mocking him always. Seething rage grasped his mind to cloud out the thoughts.

Fox whistled. "Can't beat me, _Wolf_."

"Stop running." Wolf faced him, his chest hunched.

"Need handicaps?"

Claws dug into his palm as low growls escaped his furrowed muzzle.

"Fine." Fox extended his arms out, they tensed when Wolf clutched them as he did to him. "Ready?"

Silence.

"Are you—Wha!" Fox's legs straddled when Wolf rammed his weight full force as Fox's feet dug into the carpet.

Tightening his arms, Wolf's claws dug into the flexed, warm flesh. Crimson oozed out while Fox's sweaty grasp around his limbs tighten when their heads dipped closer to each other; they both heavily panted to take in any air that their lungs caught as their hands' strength diminished once a fleeting minute passed by: Fox's quivering legs bowed to a squat, his feet dragged, and body arched backwards. "Give up."

_I win._

Cocking his raised knee, Wolf slammed it down on the carpet.

He plunged into Fox.

Fox grunted before he yelled.

Wolf's body toppled over Fox.

_I win._

Fox leaped, bending his legs by his chest and thrusting his foot into Wolf's. He knocked the air out of him as Wolf spat and winced from the sudden blunt force.

Fox's eyes met his, the burning determination lit within the iris.

Fox flipped Wolf over onto his back.

A resounding thud ensued.

He rolled on top of Wolf, his arm on his neck as it pressed against his sore throat.

Body numbed. Mind silenced: rueful, ravenous resentment and rancor returned.

_...I lost..._

Crimson met with emerald, Fox's eyes filled with blistering pain, they bared their teeth at one another. Wolf snarled and Fox with his mouth agape.

"Don't ever undermined me." Fox's muzzle edged towards Wolf's. "Don't tarnish my legacy or my father's." He slammed his arm down on Wolf's throat when he tried to shove him off. "Don't you ever belittle my race!"

They sat there without a word, besides Wolf's low growls and guttural grunts.

The pain in Fox's eyes dissipated. He shut them and sighed, removing his arm off of Wolf's neck and placing his hands besides Wolf's head.

Silence between the two.

Wolf's heart sunk while his heavy eye drooped before he sighed with a searing, drawn-out exhale. He pressed his dry tongue between his lips, opening his mouth but couldn't conjure up the words. He stared at him as his ego restrained his throat. His wavering eye scurried away from Fox, his tail curled between his legs when his ears flatten by his head, and he inched his muzzle by Fox's and licked it.

"What are yo-"

"I'm sorry." Wolf's claws burrowed into the rug.

Fox blinked. "For?"

"Trying to get at ya."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Na, just got a wake-up call." He raised a brow. "For being a piece of shit."

More painful, awkward silence.

"I'm...going to get cleaned up." Fox raised himself on his knees.

"Yeah...sure." Wolf paused. "Get off."

Fox raised his open palms by his chest and shook his head while he smiled and narrowed his eyes. "What's the magic word?"

"Get _off_."

"C'mon, say it."

"Fuck you." Wolf sneered.

"Na, that's what I'm about to do to you." Fox winked. "Now say it."

Wolf's upper lip crooked. "Ple...plea." He snapped his jaw shut and sighed. His gut tightens before he spoke through his teeth, "Please."

"What else?" Fox's smile dimpled his cheeks as his brows raised.

"Sorry?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Say you're my bitch." Fox's palms rested against Wolf's tense, throbbing chest.

"Fuck _no_."

"C'mon."

"I'm seconds away from ripping your damn throat out."

"Jeez, you're no fun." Fox's shoulders sagged, he lifted himself up off of Wolf and offered him a hand up. Wolf brushed it away. "Okay." Fox shrugged, he raised his palm in the air and swatted it down by his waist. "Learn to take a joke."

Wolf opened his mouth, ready to retaliate, but he shuts it, letting out the chilling air through his flaring nostrils. He recuperated from his prone position and set himself up as he sat on the ground with his heavy, sweaty palms on his splayed, bent knees. He gulped, the unsettling pressure around his easing throat while he rubbed his wavering palm against it. His eyes drooped when his head wilted towards the ground.

Fox's patters faded onto the tile as the creaky door shut.

Mind silent, body numb: he carried the weight of the crushing defeat in his gangling shoulders.

One palm behind his back, Wolf lifted himself off of the ground, heading towards the couch. Crashing into it, his head slammed against the wall. He winced from the blunt force and rubbed the welt of his throbbing head. Can't get any worse, can it?

Wolf splayed his arms on the head of the couch as his legs straddled.

The caving numbness welds his heart and mind from his inner turmoil.

Staring up at the ceiling lamp's luster, his hazy eye trailed to the right. It widens as it froze in place, locking with...

Panther's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Let Go.

Panther cooed, "Having a good time, crimson rose?" His bare body leaned forward while he set himself on his hands and knees and extended his muzzle by Wolf's twitching, slanted ear.

"With someone other than Panther..."

"Someone that can satisfy you, no...?"

"Even though Panther loved you first."

The harrowing, visceral dread coursed through Wolf's veins. His wavering eye refused to budge off of the geist. His purse lips parted as his mouth moved but his words bored into his sore throat before he gulped them down.

_Am I going mad?_

Panther's eyes slowly blinked. "No."

Wolf's quivering palms chilled, his mind silenced.

"What's wrong?" Panther pressed his lips against Wolf's cheeks. "Don't you like it?"

"N-no."

"Oh? Then why are you thinking of Panther?"

Wolf gasped, sluing his sweaty head up at the blinding ceiling lamp; its rays blocked by Panther like an eclipse. Those slits met with his shrinking iris, neither budge, they expanded when his muzzle met with Wolf's twitching, furrowed one before Wolf retracted his head back.

"Well?"

"Get away!" Wolf writhed in vain, his eye rounding and darting while his heart thrashing from each heavy pants.

"Then think of something else." Panther licked across Wolf's cheeks, he grinded his lower half against Wolf.

Wolf's mind roved to Fox, his wondrous smile, faint blushes, and blue ey- Wolf gasped, he dug his claws into the couch.

"Do you love him?"

"What...?" Wolf's muzzle sealed shut, his chest wilted.

"Do you love him?"

"I..."

"You never hesitated with me." Panther arched his chest back, he set his paws on Wolf's shoulder as he slowly lifted himself up and down. He moaned each time he glided his lower half against Wolf's stomach.

"I moved o-"

"No...ugh, fuck. Wolf, ugh, fuck Wolf. You haven't." Panther hitched his head back, steam emitted from his gaping muzzle while his tongue hung out. Sweat trickled down his flexed chest.

"I don't love you." Wolf shut his eye but the dream crawled throughout his thoughts.

"Why do you keep thinking about us? Sire."

Wolf's breath ceased in his lungs. Mind silent. His eye crept open.

Leon's lips pressed against Wolf's wavering ones.

The bare green scales pressed against Wolf's chest, Leon's arms wrapped behind his sweaty neck, and he pressed his own forehead against Wolf's throbbing one as Leon shut his eyes.

"Perhaps you do."

"N-no." Wolf's brows quivered.

"Your body says otherwise."

"I don't."

"Wouldn't you like to fuck me, sire? I'm just like the fox." Leon leaned back, his arms rested on Wolf's shoulders. He bowed his chest. "Cold to touch too." A crease of his eyes opened. "And flexible."

Wolf averted his gaze but his thighs and groin yearned for them. His legs splayed out as he clamped his teeth together when a low whimpers escaped his lips. His limp shaft hardened from the tantalizing rush through the tip; his tingling legs writhed while his tightening gut stirred.

_I don't love you._

"You do."

"I don't."

Wolf's body jerked from the abrupt synapses.

"Don't you want to be powerful?" Leon's and Panther's voice meld together, "To feel us? To be connected?" Panther's hand caressed the right side of Wolf's burning cheek, pulling him to meet his eyes. "To be with someone who loves you back."

Wolf gazed into the dilated, soft pupils.

"Why him?"

"I love him." Wolf's cock brushed against his tight, leather pants. He swallowed his pitting words down his dry, stinging throat. His breathy pants elicited whimpers.

"Why not us?" Panther's warm eyes eased Wolf's tense muscles and alleviated the coursing turmoil from his mind to his quivering body.

"You're not him."

"Not who?" Panther's muzzle came an inch from Wolf's. His eyes narrowed, chilling Wolf's heart.

"Fox."

"You mean James?"

"...No..."

Panther tracked his tongue along his lips. "You want someone small? Thin. Furry."

"That's not the...the-"

"Isn't it?" Andrew covered his bare chest with crossed arms. His tail brushed against Wolf's flushed cheeks. "You like'em small and thin."

Wolf's fingers twitched as his mind blanked.

"Small boys with rage, that's your thing." Andrew shook his head, he stared at Wolf with disgust. "You find it cute and innocent."

Andrew leaned in, resting his hands on Wolf's shoulders. He pressed his jutted lips against Wolf's.

They parted from one another, and Andrew whispered. "You're such a disgusting low creature."

Wolf kept silent, his eye sagging. "That's..." Wolf flicked his tongue against the roof of his dry mouth. "Not the reason."

"Oh?" Andrew's brows parted. "So you do know?"

Silence.

"You do." Andrew trailed his finger down Wolf's chest. "Spit it out."

"I-I don't."

"We know you do, stop running." Andrew grinned, flashing his clenched teeth. His pressing brows creased his forehead as his eyes narrowed when Wolf faced away and averted his gaze.

Wolf snarled. "I'm not running." His eye squinted as he bared his fangs at Andrew while he leaned forward to come face to face with the illusion.

"You know why."

"I don't." The back of Wolf's throbbing head compressed, clouding his thoughts.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I-I..can't."

"Can't?"

"I don't know!" Wolf's head beat with sweat.

"What's the matter, scared?"

"N-no..."

"You know why."

Wolf's head slued side to side, his helpless body refused to move.

"I don't...I..." Wolf's voice faltered. His eye widened and irus shrunk when those dead sad eyes stared at him, boring into his soul.

Pigma's voice carried, "What's the matter, pup?" His snout pressed against Wolf's wavering nose.

Pigma grinned. His hands pressed against Wolf's shoulders, pushing him away to expose his plump flesh; his dangling, palsy arms struggled with his own weight, bending as they fought against it; Pigma pressed his gut against Wolf, grinding against him. "Don't you want love from your..."

" _Daddy_?"

Wolf's contorting stomach filled with searing bile as it crept up his dry, burning throat. His gaping mouth wavered.

"Say it, pup, do it!" Pigma snorted, his grin stretched into a toothy smile.

Cold sweat trickled down Wolf's forehead, his parted brows kept idle as his gaze didn't budge.

"What's wrong? I know you wanted me. How you looked up to me." Pigma burst into bellowing laughter. "How you wanted to be just like me." He paused to catch his breath. "Sorry, kiddo. You're not..."

"You don't have a legacy..."

"You don't have money..." Pigma continued.

"You sure as hell don't have power."

Pigma fought off a snicker, but a faint breath escaped his clenched teeth. "You think that son of a bitch's son wants you?" He ceased his wheezing cackles, "He wants you dead."

Wolf shook his head, struggling with the nightmare. The world around crumbled into the void.

"You know what you did." Pigma pressed his lips against Wolf's numb, wavering ones.

Wolf shut his eye, his claws burrowed into his quivering, frigid paws. Bits of simmering bile escaped his mouth as he gagged from the vomit and gasped for air. Welled tears seared within the clamp lid.

"You murdered him..."

"Watched his dying breath," Pigma said.

Fox's soothing voice returned.

"You left me to die, even when you loved me."

Wolf's eye shot open, his iris dilated from the blinding rays of filtering light; it cast over the fox-like silhouette's contours.

The shadowy figure approached. Wolf held his breath. Their noses touched.

Wolf's tense body eased from the figure's aura. His hands freed from the crippling dread before he wrapped them around the figure's and embraced his lips with theirs.

His racked mind hushed as his sunken heart fluttered: The beast cried.

The void vanished as the room returned.

Wolf's ears pinned back, his tail wagged, and his body desired to be closer.

The fervent bliss surged through his body.

His lax, tear-ridden eye met with James'.

His lone eye locked with the blue as the bright Corneria's skies. Wolf's body melted from James' heavenly voice.

"I'll always be by your side." James rested his forehead against Wolf's sweaty one.

"I'll always be in your heart." James pulled his chest closer to Wolf's.

"I'll always be with you through him."

Wolf rubbed the side of his head against James'. "I love you." Wolf's grasp around his back tightened as he sniffled and whimpered.

Fox's voice filtered through James', "I love you too."

Ears perking up, fur bristling, and body recoiling back. Wolf faced Fox with a round eye before he blinked. His mouth hung half open. "H-hey." His burning cheeks pulled back as he fought off his smile, and trailed up Fox's bare legs, up the lapped towel, to his creamy, fluffy chest, and gazed into Fox's soothing stare.

His thoughts silenced from the abrupt whiplash. He droned out the harrowing thoughts that crawled to the back of his mind.

"What do you think?" Fox flexed, he tilted his head down to the side and grinned. The contour of his tightened abs and biceps appeared beneath the fur.

"U-ugh, ah..." Wolf shook his head when he recuperated, leaning his slump chest forward while waving the side of his hand. "Meh." His eye peeked at the bulge in the cloth as his cock twitched against the sticky, stained pants and his heart fluttered when his breaths turned to shallow pants: each one whisked in the enticing, strong musk.

Fox clicked his tongue.

"S-so cute when you're mad."

"You're cute when you're under me." Fox winked.

Wolf huffed through his teeth. He rubbed the back of his sweaty neck as he halfway faced away. "Not going to happen." His brows wavered.

"My house, my rules."

Silence.

"Got it?" Fox set his hands on his hips.

"Or?"

"We'll just snuggle." Fox smiled.

"Didn't come this far to snuggle." Wolf leaned back against the couch. He splayed his arms against it as he crossed his legs.

"Snuggle _naked_." Fox's smile dimpled his rosy cheeks.

Wolf kept silent, he narrowed his eye as his lip crooked down.

"What?"

"I sure as hell didn't go through all this to be..." Wolf paused to take a breath, he faced away for a second and let out a drawn-out exhale. "Fucked by you again."

"This time you're getting a reach around." Fox leaned back, giving Wolf finger guns. One of his hands clutched a strip of lengthy bandage.

Wolf's silence and cold stare made Fox sigh in defeat. Wolf's brow twitched when his muzzle furrowed.

"How about a sixty-nine?"

"Eh." Wolf shrugged.

"Then...what?"

"Sex?"

Fox scratched the side of his forehead. "Like..."

Wolf shrugged.

"Could you answer me for once?"

_Just tell him the truth._

"I..." Wolf sighed. "There's...something." He clasped his lips and shook his head. "Fuck it, do what you want." He slumped forward with his limp hands between his thighs.

"No, tell me."

"Na." Wolf's head wilted.

"Please?" Fox stepped next to Wolf, he set his hand on Wolf's shoulder.

Wolf blushed, he faced away scratching his nose. His skin pricked from the surging heat throughout his body while his heart skipped and mind strolled to his lewd thoughts. A breathy snicker escaped his pursed lips: his body yearned for comforting contact.

"Is it bad?" Fox sat next to him, leaning against Wolf's slumped chest while lapping an arm over his back. "Or really naughty?"

"Tsh, N-no...ha..." Wolf shuddered from Fox's sultry breaths against his neck. "I-it's..."

_Say it!_

"It's okay, nice and easy." Fox snuggled his warm body against Wolf's, nuzzling his cheek against Wolf's before he kissed it. "I love you."

Wolf's fur stood up, his dilated pupil wandered from spot to spot as he avoided any eye contact from Fox once his breaths became labored from his butterfly-filled stomach. The desired words caught in his searing throat while his throbbing forehead drenched with sweat: His heart warmed and he played with his hands.

"I-I love you too!"

Fox's grasp around Wolf tightened, their body compressed against one another. "I know." He kissed Wolf's rosy twitching cheek. "Please tell me what's on your mind."

Their eyes met, wet noses grazing each other.

"Trust me."

_Say it!_

Wolf inhaled, his tense chest easing when Fox rubbed it, and Wolf's wavering, sweaty hands enlaced with one another while his labored breaths lessen. His voice faltered when Fox grasped Wolf's balled up palms. His body blazed from within as the truth bled out.

"I-I want something romantic..."

"To have love not lust..." Wolf continued.

"T-to feel close."

Wolf pressed his wavering lips together. Spit it out!

"I want you the most, Fox...." He paused to take a deep breath when spared from his pants. "I wanted something sweet and romantic."

Fox jolted back, blinking. " Then why were you rude earlier?"

Wolf's searing breath escaped his gaping maw. "I..." He lowered his head and rested his wavering palms against his dampened forehead. "Have a lot to work...out."

"I'm glad you're trying." Fox nuzzled his cheek against Wolf's.

"I have to do more." Wolf collapsed his hands on his thighs and bored his claws into his gloves. He raised his head up "I can't fuck up."

"You haven't."

"For no-" Wolf eased his grasp when Fox leaned forward, his cheeks pressed against his and he nudged Wolf's clutched fingers open. Fox tied the bandage around Wolf's bleeding palm.

"I know we have problems, but I forgive you."

The edge of Wolf's slanted eye welled with tears from Fox's gentle words.

Fox fastened the end of the bandage and cupped his hands above Wolf's paws. "We'll make mistakes, argue, and probably hate each other for a bit." He kissed Wolf on the cheek. "But that's because we'll have to work through this. Together."

Wolf held Fox's fingers. They sat in silence, listening to each other's breaths.

"P-promise me...you won't let go."

"I promise." Fox's eyes rounded when Wolf halfway turned to embrace his lips; they held their together for a moment before they pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I wanted this day to be for you," Wolf's ears pinned back.

"It was a pretty good day." Fox's smile dimpled his cheeks, it melted Wolf's frigid heart. They unraveled, sitting next to each other and leaning their heads against one another. "Why did you want to top so bad?"

"Ego."

"Really?" Fox snickered.

"That...and I wanted you...to..." Wolf stammered.

"Hm?" Fox leaned forward and tilted his head to the side.

"I wanted you...to." Wolf scratched the back of his head. "T-to, ugh...not...work?" His smile pressed against his flushed, straining cheeks. "L-like, ugh...hmm."

"Aww, you wanted me to relax?" Nuzzling the side of Wolf's head with his and rubbing up and down, Fox shut his eye and smiled.

"Y-yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Wolf half-heartedly shrugged.

"Shouldn't have lied."

"S-sorry...I..." Wolf chuckled. "I wanted everything to be special."

Fox's hands tightened as he held their warmth together. "Why were you being difficult?"

"I..." Wolf took in a drawn-out breath, he exhaled. "Thought you wouldn't have forgiven me."

"But I told you."

"It's hard to accept." Wolf licked the side of Fox's muzzle. "I'm sorry for being shit." He rested the back of his head against the wall.

"Thank you. I love this side of you."

Wolf's heart skipped a beat. "It's...hard to hear that anyone would love anything about me."

"Speak the truth more."

"Yeah...easy"

"Just try."

"I will for you."

They sat in silence together, wallowing in the affection and adoration.

"Want to bone now?" Fox asked.

Faint laughter escaped Wolf's clenched teeth. "S-sure?"

"Do you want to top?"

_What!_

"W-which would you like?"

"Top."

Wolf leaned back, his eye sagged as he clenched his teeth and sighed through them. "Sounds...good."

"You sure?"

Wolf faux a smile and nodded.

"Okay, get cleaned up." Fox shifted himself off of the couch. The towel's lapped ends unfasten before it came off, exposing his rump.

Encroaching silence between them.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen." Fox covered his privates. "Could you...face away?"

"And miss this?" Wolf smirked, his loins stirred.

"It's supposed to be a surprise!" Fox peeked over his shoulder, he glared at Wolf.

Wolf raised his paws in the air. "Okay, okay." He shut his eye. "Go ahead." His eyelid wavered as he crept a crease open. The blurry vision of Fox's lower region caused Wolf to let out a weak moan.

"Don't peek ass!" Fox pulled the towel up and lapped it around his waist.

_Oops._

Wolf extended his palms up to his shoulders as he shrugged. "Sorry."

Fox pivoted to face Wolf, his eyes slanted: his bleak expression pierced through Wolf. "Pervert."

"Me?" Wolf set his splayed palms on his chest as his head tilted to the side and a wavering, toothy smirk stretched along his muzzle.

"Can we please keep it romantic?" Fox's ears pinned back.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Wolf shut his eye and clasped his lips while he smiled. "It's just hard to with such a pretty boy."

"You suck at seduction."

_Oh? OOOH!_

Wolf leaned forward, cupping his hand over his chin, shutting his eye, and resting his other palm on his elbow. _Do it like Panther_. He halfway faced his head at Fox with a stare of lust and desire.

"Nothing is as divine as you..."

"You're the sun to my world..."

"You're my light that gives me sight..."

"Through anguish and agony of life..."

"I know that you're my soulmate."

Crippling silence clutched the moment.

Their eyes met.

Neither budging.

Wolf's heart pounded, his forehead dampened from the dollops of sweat; his wavering palms pressed against his cheeks as his quivering eye struggled to clash with Fox's bleak, narrowed ones before Wolf's posture slumped. _You idiot._

"That's a turn on." Fox smiled.

"R-Really?" Wolf's heart skipped a beat, his fur bristled.

"No."

Fuck!

Wolf's shoulder slump as his head plummeted between them.

Fox chuckled. "But it was really cute." He opened a door beside the couch. "Now, get yourself cleaned." He winked. "I'll be waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." Wolf crooked the side of his upper lip.

"Do you know how to?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't know what I was doing." Fox shut the door and leaned against it as he crossed his arms.

"I was playing around."

"Didn't seem like it."

Silence.

"Do you need help?" Fox asked.

"I'm not a child."

"You act like it."

Wolf kept silent.

"Noted, keep the jokes on the down low." Fox opened the door. "If you need me, holler." He slipped by it, giving Wolf a wave before he shut it.

 _Jackass_. Wolf popped his joints, he clambered up off of the couch and headed towards the dim bathroom. The sound of the dripping faucet caused his ears to twitch. _Shouldn't be too hard, should it?_ Flicking the switch on and shutting the door behind him before locking it. He studied the cramp surrounding.

His eye trailed around until he fixated on a red plastic device attached to a tube, resting on the toilet's tank. _Is that it?_ A clamp rested by it. He picked up the odd, humongous device by its funnel and stared at it, rubbing his chin. _Do I...squeeze it?_ He peeked at the items on the counter. _I guess this is it?_

Wolf's eye rounded when he noticed the end of the tube. _Oh...that's how it works._ He set the bucket down and picked up the narrowed tip, staring at it. Sweat trickled down his forehead as his brows parted. _Do I...stick all of it in,,,?_

Fuck it.

  
**. . .**

 

Wolf slunk out of the bathroom, bare but his panties, his wavering palm rested on his searing, sweaty forehead as he shuddered. He waddled to the door next to the couch: cheeks burning red from his wetted, tickled anus.

He wrapped his free hand around the knob, Wolf twisted it and peeked his head into the crevice of the door; the living room's light illuminated through the crack. "F-Fff..." Wolf's voice faltered, "Fox?"

Heavy snores came from deeper within the chamber.

_Well...shit._

Wolf extended his arm, flicking the light switch before stepping into the room. His eye widened as his mouth hung agape when he fixated on...

The bare, beautiful, buff vulpine, resting atop of a bed: unconscious.

His pinned ears twitched from the faint snores that came from Fox, his muzzle covered by a book, Wolf's body warmed from the surging lust, rushing from his soft shaft; His eye trailed down Fox's face, it headed towards the rising and falling chest to his soft cock and testicles as his heart drummed: his twitching shaft pressed against his panties, it raised it like a tent while his cock dripped of precum.

Delving deeper into the amethyst and scarlet chamber, Wolf's finger's twitched as he approached his prey.

His nose flicked from the pleasant, enticing musk.

Stopping by the end of the crimson velour bed.

Wolf gulped.

"F-fox?"

Silence.

"H-hey." Wolf leaned forward, extending an arm towards him before retracting. _Is it...wrong to touch him?_

"Fox?" Wolf lifted the book off of his face.

Lost in a daze, Fox's half-lidded eyes fluttered, he blinked before he recuperated from the haze. "Hey." He stretched his stomach. "Sorry...for...sleeping." He pulled his shoulders behind him to pop his back.

"You looked cute, pup." Wolf sat to the left of Fox, keeping an inch away and his hands over his groin.

"Could've had what you wanted." Fox bent his knees as he cocked them by his stomach, he flung himself upright and sat by Wolf. His arm supported his arched chest up.

Wolf glanced at Fox. "I'm not that low." Fox told him good. "Do you see me like that?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah, it was...a thought."

"Don't trust me?" Wolf's head dipped between his shoulder as he lowered his gaze to the floor. An acute twinge pricked his heart.

"I do." Fox nuzzled his shoulder against him, he lapped his arm over Wolf's back and under his shoulder. Fox scooted himself closer.

The side of their bodies and thighs pressed against each other as they wallowed in its sultry heat. Wolf's chest scrunched up.

Fox licked the side of Wolf's twitching, curled lips. "I'm sorry." He leaned the side of his head against Wolf's, who eased up as they snuggled in silence.

"I-I...love you, Fox."

Wolf's heart danced within its cage, his eye welled with tears at the edges, and his swaying tail brushed against Fox's.

"I love you too, Wolf."

They faced one another, making eye contact before their noses edge towards each other. Wolf's searing cheeks wavered, paws clenched, and body quivered until they kissed. He shut his eye, opening his maw to invite Fox's tongue.

His smile dimpled his cheeks as muffled chuckles escaped his muzzle when Fox's sultry, smooth tongue glided against the roof of his mouth and bathed in his saliva before it raked along his fangs. They caressed each others' tongue before they parted.

Low whimpers and breathy moans escaped Wolf's open muzzle as heavy pants came from Fox's.

"Ready?"

Wolf nodded.

"Relax, okay? Just lie down and let me do everything." Fox jumped up, heading towards a nightstand beside the bed.

"Yeah, I know." Wolf rested his sweaty back on the rosy comforting bed. He made an indention as his splayed body sunk into it.

Fox returned in front of him and the bed, he leaned over to place something by the side before he clambered on top of it. Crawling on his fours, Fox stopped when he loomed over Wolf, his hands by Wolf's head, Fox's body blocked out the light as it illuminated his stark figure.

"C-can...we hold hands?"

"Yeah."

Wolf set his palms up and over his head, Fox's hands grasped them. Their fingers enlacing between one another as their rough paw pads compressed.

The crease of Fox's fangs between his smile and lax eyes melted the anguish and agony.

"S-should I...take off my..." Wolf paused, his chest burning from each long inhale.

Fox shook his head, he rested on top of Wolf, rubbing his scent on him as the edge of their cocks glided against each other.

Each teasing touch elicited a whimper to escape Wolf's muzzle.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Fox stopped, he brushed the side of Wolf's cheek with his muzzle before he kissed it. Trailing his nose up Wolf's head and whiffing in his scent, Fox halted by Wolf's slanted ears. His slow, damp exhale brushed against it.

"I want you to relax as I fuck you and feel how tight you are."

Fox's grasp around Wolf's hand tighten.

"I want to feel as close to you as I can." Fox paused to breath. "As my hard, sticky cock goes deeper into your warm ass."

Wolf shuddered and moaned.

"Just relax, okay." Fox pulled his muzzle away, he trailed his sultry tongue up Wolf's warm cheek before he nipped at Wolf's collarbone; his fangs pricked the skin but didn't draw blood.

Wolf's back arched as his head hitched to the side. "A little more."

Fox's masked voice carried through his teeth, "Like zish?" His fangs sunk into Wolf's skin, sending goosebumps down his spine.

Low, drawn-out whimpers escaped from Wolf's wavering, pursed lips. " _Just_ like that."

Releasing his jaw from Wolf and clutches of his paws, Fox leaned up, he trailed his finger along Wolf's arm as he carefully scooted himself down.

Fox's claws made shallow ruts in Wolf's fur. He made it to the shoulders and pressed a bit of his weight against it as he used it to balance himself upright. He edged his butt and tail closer to Wolf's yearning shaft. Fox's throbbing cock dripped bits of warm precum on his stomach.

Their eyes met and they both chuckled.

"Are you having fun?" Fox's ears pinned back, a faint part of his slow wagging tail could be seen.

"I am."

"Good, it's going to get better."

Fox prowled his hand down to Wolf's chest, cupping them at the bowed scars below. His thumbs ran encircles on Wolf's sensitive nipples. "How's it feel?"

"Good." Wolf shut his eye, leaning his head back as breathy gasp tickled his lungs.

"Is it okay if I get a little rough?"

"Please."

Fox brushed up against them before he squeezed and fondled it, gentle with each alternation, his sweaty paws accelerated as his grasp roughened.

Wolf's shaft ached, the sensitive tip begged to be stroked, and he fidgeted from each surge of ecstasy.

His eye shot open as he hissed from the abrupt, searing abrasion.

Fox recoiled back, shooting his palms up by his head. "Sorry!"

"Be...a bit more careful."

"I will." Sweat trickled along the side of Fox's head. He leaned forward, placing his wet nose by Wolf's nipple, he licked up it before he placed the edge of his fangs on it, giving it a nip

Wolf's toes curled, his head hitched to the back as his mouth hanged open. Rapid breaths emitted from it.

Fox stopped and crawled on his fours down to Wolf's knees. He ran his cold nose along Wolf's stomach to his throbbing, hard shaft. His muzzle stopped at the tip, his heavy, warm breaths dampen the cloth. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Tugging on the hem of the panty, Fox dragged it down to Wolf's lower tense thigh as he scooted himself with his knees, tugging the lingerie off and tossing it aside. Fox leaned to the right to extend an arm and snatch something below the bedside before he prowled his way up to him.

"H-hey..."

"One sec." Fox set the item aside. He faced Wolf, staring down at him with his hands above Wolf's collarbones. "Okay."

"I'm sorry for what I did today."

Fox blinked. "You...didn't hesitate?"

"Hesitate to what?"

"To apologize."

Wolf's cheek raised as his half smile pressed against it. "Yeah, ugh, I just...want to show you that I can be better."

"You are." Fox nodded. "Thank you." They stared into each other's eyes.

Wolf's stomach contorted, his muscles tightening while his dreading, doubtful words resides in his searing throat. He flicked his tongue against his wavering lips.

"...D-do you...forgive me...?"

Fox blinked, jerking his head back, he sat speechless as his fur bristled and ears stood up.

Silence.

Wolf's tail curled between his legs, his ears dipped to his head, and his brows wavered as they parted.

No response.

His heart sunk, mind hushed, and body frozen in place: vulnerable.

"Why do you...keep asking that." The pain in Fox's eyes glisten. He stared at him like a hurt child.

"I can't..." Wolf paused, rolling over on his side, he scrunched up into a ball as he wrapped his arms and tail around his legs. "Accept it..."

Fox stared at him breathless.

"The way you moved on...it..." Wolf's eye drooped. "Was a lie." His frigid hands pulled his thighs closer to his chest.

Silence.

"Would you love someone like me?"

Fox's facade of a smile ravaged Wolf's heart. "Of course I would." His warm soft body wrapped around Wolf as he rested atop of him.

The devil's words tempted Wolf, whispering his lies to him: the same as James.

"Why wouldn't I love you...?"

"I have every reason to love you..." Fox continued.

"I'm here because I love you."

_Lies, all lies, it's all nothing but a lie._

Wolf's narrowed eye met Fox's calm ones while he halfway faced him. His bleak, stoic stare made Fox stop in place with his pupils shrunk and wavering. "No lies, only the truth." His muzzle furrowed and brows came together while his beating heart filled with dreading doubt from Fox's disheartening silence and dejected stare.

"That wasn-"

"Tell the truth."

Fox snuggled his body around Wolf's wavering, numb one.

"I love yo-"

"Stop lying." Wolf snarled, fur brisking.

"Wouldn't you rather be having sex?"

"No."

Fox's voice faltered, "Wouldn't you want to feel close?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's be, okay?" Fox kissed Wolf's aching temple.

"I can't."

Wolf placed his palms over his face, burrowing his claws into his pricking flesh.

"Why?" Fox kissed him again.

"I'm too afraid."

"Wolf, come on, let's have a good time."

"...You don't love me..."

The shell tightened. Closing his gaze from the world. Running from the truth.

"Stop, hey, it's okay. Breathe. I'm right here."

Wolf sniffled before he whispered, "No you're not!" His eye seared from the blinding, welled tears.

"It's okay, deep breaths." Fox kissed Wolf's numb cheek. "You're not going to be alone."

Ravaging, revolting rancor rushed through Wolf's contorted gut.

"I— — — u"

_Lies._

"I— — — — "

_No you don't._

Wolf's body numbed.

"— — — — — "

_You can't._

Silence.

More painful silence.

Excruciating lapse of silence.

Each touch from Fox sent shivers down Wolf's spine.

Wolf spoke.

"I want you so damn bad," His voice cracked from each heavy gasp while he fought through the tears.

"Every time I reach out for you, it feels like I'm far away..." Wolf's shut out the world around.

"I can't...be with you no matter how hard I try." He struggled to breathe.

"Everyday I'm reminded that I can't be with you because of what I did..."

Wolf's wavering, blistering eye crawled open "I wake up knowing we'll be apart." He paused while the words lumped in his searing, strained throat. "That you'll fade away out of my grasp. You won't be here because of my choices."

Fox stroked the back of Wolf's head.

They sat there in silence.

Neither spoke.

Nothing.

"But you have me." Fox caressed the side of Wolf's cheek, nudging him to face him for a kiss.

Their lips pressed together.

Peering into each other's wavering eyes.

They held there, snuggled together as if the world had frozen.

Fox's lips cold and distant: unloving and unforgiving. Wolf jerked his head back.

Vile, visceral wrath clouded Wolf's mind, his rotting heart crumpled within his tense chest as he clenched his bared fangs, drawing crimson while drawn-out exhales seeps between them: love languished in his contorted, churning gut when those lifeless eyes refused to budge off of him until his crooked, quivering lips spat out his remorse.

"You won't ever love me."

Wolf rolled onto his back, shoving Fox off him, he cocked his legs back and kicked Fox in the chest.

Fox's eyes had betrayal in them, the same as his deceased father: lacerating Wolf's heart in two.

Panting, Wolf splayed out as he stared up at the ceiling with a bleak expression.

_You couldn't love someone as disgusting as me._

The sound of ruffling cloth came from the end of the bed. It cratered as Fox crept up it, dragging himself over Wolf's idle body.

No sound.

No senses.

No thoughts.

Nothing.

Wolf shut the world out, his chest sunk into the bed when Fox's hands rested by Wolf's neck. He crept his heavy eye open, the glint of it died when it met with...

James'.


	5. Let Go part 2

"I love you." A sardonic toothy grin stretched across James' muzzle.

Wolf froze in place, bile built in the chamber of his gnarled gut. Body quivering. He slued his head to the side with his wavering mouth agape.

He veered up but his wrist riveted against the bed: body sinking deeper as James positioned himself on Wolf's waist. He writhed and kicked, snarling up at James with spats and snaps.

"Not going to sa-"

"Get the **fuck** off of me!"

"You never were a good lover."

Wolf's body tightened, his breaths heavy and rapid. His aching, sore legs arched while they flailed in vain.

"Stop with the games, I know you want me." James inched his muzzle closer to Wolf's

_You're not real._

_You're not real._

_You're not!_

Wolf struck at him with his forehead, missing each one. Dollops of cold sweat swelled on it.

His breaths became laborious and chilling as his lungs crumbled.

The weight of his body faltered from the encumbering fatigue, but the ire within held up, Wolf clenched his teeth as he struggled to ball his unresponsive fingers and thrashed his wrist against James' overwhelming weight.

"It's cute when you try." The fleck in his eyes dissolved. His muzzle crawled towards Wolf's.

"Shut it!"

_Keep fighting, push through it!_

"That's not romantic." James' clutches tightened as the snapping sounds of the joints wailed. He contorted the wrist and dislodged Wolf's hands from their joints.

"Ahh, _fuc_ -" Wolf clenched his fangs before he gasped for air as a sharp twinge shot through his pulsing arms.

_Rip him to shreds._

"Not this time."

Wolf shut his eye, mind centering on an escape; however, James' voice and stabbing pain sundered his thoughts.

"Can't even look me in the eye." James sighed. "What happen to us?"

Wolf's furrowed brows wavered. _Don't think, don't think, don't think._

"You'd always stare at me."

Wailing and pleading to stop, Wolf's breaths shorten, he battered James' back with his laden, tense thighs: each strike diminished in strength.

"Look at me."

Wolf jostled his arms in James's clutches before his failing body collapsed from the fatigue.

_Not yet, keep going._

His numb arms contorted, the harrowing, earsplitting snaps of snapping bones and tearing tissue bellowed.

Tense muscles dwindled. Heart teemed with animosity. Arms twisted out of their joints.

"Ach! _**AAHH TSsssth**_..." The edge of Wolf's lip dipped down. The abrupt potent pang bolted through his numbing body before it stifled. He dipped his head between his rising and falling chest.

"Stop running."

Wolf's shut out the world, the dulled brush of James' fingers trailed down his arms to his shoulder and stopped at his eye. A faint gasp escaped his wavering lips as James' paw pads pressed against it, prying it open.

Their eyes clashing gazes.

Jame shoved Wolf's head against the bed with his free hand. He dragged his gaping muzzle along Wolf's neck, each foul, drawn-out breaths struck against it before James snuffed his whimpers with a cold kiss

Wolf veered his head back to the side, retching.

"Don't you feel alive."

Gargled breaths and dry-heaves.

"Isn't that what you want?" James clamped Wolf's maw shut, jerking his head towards him and smothering Wolf again.

Wolf writhed, draining the rest of his energy.

The wisp of air masked with James' odious odor didn't suffice.

Flecks of black danced on the edge of his vision.

His throbbing lungs begged for oxygen.

His heavy eye fluttered.

His body motionless.

"It's far from over."

James pulled away from Wolf, he watched his hindered breaths return.

"Admit it." He pulled the back of Wolf's hair.

Wolf's rasped while his collapsed lungs seized what they could. James' odious breath encroached his flaring nostrils. "I-I'm...not." blazing bile crept up Wolf's esophagus.

"Tchah, stop lying." James jerked Wolf's head towards him when Wolf faced away. "You know who you love."

"It's not you." Wolf spot at James's cheek, mottling it.

"Stop lying." James smiled, he wiped the oozing drool off of him before he smeared it on Wolf's forehead.

Snarls seeped from Wolf's quivering muzzle.

"Do you even know him?"

"I..." Wolf blinked, his lips pursed when his words entangled in his throat.

"What? Really?" James cackled. "Then how can you love him?"

"I love him because he spared me."

"That's not a good reason."

"He's capable..."

James snickered.

"H-he's...kind."

"How do you know?"

"He...Fox...h-"

"Was it kind of him to shoot you down? Leave you for dead?" James paused. "It's as kind as you opting me out."

"We had our reasons!" Wolf's bulbs of cold sweat trickled down his creased forehead.

"Tchah. Sure, That doesn't explain why you love him."

Wolf's mouth moved, straining to find the words. "I love him because...he's...everything I want."

"What else, pup?" James' grasp around Wolf's head loosen.

"He's...able to do what I've dreamed of."

"The real reason."

"...I want him to myself..." Wolf's eye sagged.

"You know those are lies." James shook his head. "You never had a reason to."

Silence.

"Ha! Lying to yourself too, how cute, pup." James ruffled Wolf's hair.

Wolf brooded on his pensive thoughts.

"You really think you have a reason?" James patted Wolf's cheek. "Seems more like you mixed affection with animosity."

_There's...a reason._

"We both know why."

Wolf's mind flashed to the thought before it snuffed.

"It is." James' grin stretched along his muzzle.

 _It's_... Wolf shut his eye, his scrunched face twitching.

"It's?"

_The day I saved him._

"That's a disgusting excuse."

Wolf crept his eye half open. A subtle smile creased his muzzle. "He didn't hate me."

"How do you know?"

"He could've killed me." Wolf's body relaxed, his heart skipped in his chest as bliss surged through his veins. "He spared me, even let me fight beside him." His smile dimpled his cheeks: his rived mind mended. "I remember how he looked at me, not out of hate..." He paused, pressing his wavering lips together. "But out of forgiveness?" His tail wagged. "E-even if he wouldn't...love me." He lowered his head towards his chest, blotches of tears built within the edge of his eye, and his twitching nose burned on the inside. "I-I could still be his friend." He gulped, voice diminishing, "That's good enough." A laugh drifted from his clenched teeth like a dying breath. "...I'm happy he forgave me..."

"Admit it." Motes of rotten flesh exfoliated from James' cheeks; blood secreted from each fissure of flesh as the warm, adhesive droplets of crimson mottled and spattered on Wolf's fur. "Stop running."

Wolf kept silent, motionless and suspended in stasis.

"You know deep down as to why." The carcass bared his blood-soaked fangs.

Silence.

"Can't forget." James' jaw unhinged, the muscle's tendon exhumed beneath the shedding fur.

"I moved on."

Guttural cackles and oozing blood escaped James' throat. "You can't."

Wolf flicked the side of his cheek with his lips."I know who I love."

"No you don't." James' flesh rived as it sloughed to the bones; torrents of crimson cascaded onto Wolf's tense stomach.

"Even if he doesn't...love me" Wolf inhaled before he exhaled. "I can move on from you."

"You love him because of me, admit it!"

"I'm done." Wolf's face lightened up, the hope in his glistening eye returned.

"You're not going to forget." James' eyes hung from its nerves, its muscles tore to thin twines as they melted.

"In time I will."

Wolf stared into the crumbling abyss of James' eye sockets; Wolf peeked at his spindly, languished arms.

The corpse raised a fist, cocking it back: blood poured like glue from his clenched, wavering bones and rotting flesh.

"You loved me more than anything."

Wolf averted his gaze.

"Throwing me away, is that it?" James struck Wolf.

A blunt force with sharp pricks rushed through Wolf's cratered cheek. Clammy blood streaked along it.

"I'm the reason you keep going." James pummeled Wolf with both of his fists. Each alternating strike diminished with force.

Coursing adrenaline numbed the barrage

The puffing welt below Wolf's twitching eye hindered his blurring vision. His tightening cheeks gave out once the bone cracked while a faint twinge racked his silent mind.

"I'm the only reason you have." James' readied member plunged from its socket, it hung from a fringe of its arteries and tissue. Stricken with aghast, James faced it before he raised the other quivering, bony arm. Readying his strike, he dove his fist like a warhead.

Wolf winced, shutting his eye, James struck him with a tap against his forehead. He crept his lid open, fixating on him.

"You love me, it's why you love him!"

_You're nothing more than a nightmare._

"You wanted him to get to me!"

_You're gone._

"I live through him, and you know it!"

Wolf blinked, staring into the void of James' cavities.

_He's not you...I've come to terms with it._

Blood seeped from James' sockets, running along his sagged cheeks like tears.

Patronizing, perturbed laughter escaped James' hanging maw while a harrowing, outstretched smile crinkled his marred cheeks. The cackles reverberated within Wolf's mind before he seized them and whispered.

"You're such a _disgusting_ liar."

Wolf froze, droplets of blood trickled on his face as James loomed over him.

The tissues of the corpse's chest expunged to reveal his putrid, pulsing heart.

"You can't stop thinking about me." James chuckled with a subtle rasp. "Deep down you still do."

Silence.

"I made you who you are today!"

_I know._

"I'm the reason you're a pilot!" Laceration tore into James' heart.

_I know._

"You still love me, admit it!" Blood excreted from his severed heart. "You want to be close to me!"

"I never wanted anybody more..." Wolf inhaled, holding it, he exhaled. "Than I wanted you..."

"... B-but you're gone..."

Silence.

Lunging at Wolf with his readied fangs, James ripped into his tense neck as he sank into his quivering flesh before James veered his head back, taking a mass of meat with him; crimson trailed with James' mottled muzzle: Wolf writhed in place when the synapses of his brain lashed out , his rapid, withering breath masked by gargles, and an excruciating twinge throttled mind. James bit into Wolf's gnarled, churned stomach, plucking tuft of fur before rending the flesh to his entrails.

_Stop, please!_

James licked up Wolf's exposed, severed organs.

_Stop, it hurts! Plea-_

James burrowed his fangs into it, rupturing Wolf's intestines.

_Please stop._

_Please stop..._

_...Please..._

Tendrils of the abyss jutted across Wolf's blurred, watery vision, snuffing out the world, his silent mind caved in as death cradled his motionless, freezing body while his crumpled, aching lungs pleaded for air that would not come: No sound, no pain, no love.

The world around exfoliated like soots of ash. His body plunged into the void. The wounds mended.

Wolf's limbs dangled. Bulbs of glimmering tears trailed through the emptiness.

He curled up into a ball while his body suspended. He shut his eye.

_This is how it always ends..._

_Alone._

_Course it'd be like this, how else would it?_

_Somehow go on a date for no reason, do some bullshit, and then fall in love? Who am I kidding?_

_He wouldn't love me, he doesn't have a reason: neither do I._

The animal burrowed his claws into his palms while his hurt rotted within.

_Saved him and he somehow loves me? Forgives me? Forgets what I've done?_

_I'd have to do more...Or maybe he'd...would? Or am I lying to myself again? Why do I love him?_

_Because of James, you idiot, you fucking disgusting creature, you piece of shit._

Simmering tears trickled down the animal's cheek.

_Do you love him for who he is or how he looks? Is it lust or love? Or...hate._

_What are the reasons?_

"...I don't know..."

_Course you don't, you had none. How could you love someone you tried to kill._

_I had to save everyone. I wouldn't make the same mistake again._

_That's why you hesitated. It's why you failed._

He inhaled the bitter reality, seeping into his sore throat and aching lungs, he rejected it.

_It happened, I'll live with it._

_Like you lived with the rest of your failures._

_Yeah._

_That's the reason you won't be loved._

_Yeah._

_It's what you are, it's what you deserve. To be bitter and alone. You burn bridges and shut the doors, it's your fault._

_...Yeah..._

_Just end it, there's nothing left. You fucked up with everyone. Threw out Andrew, fucked up with Panther, and betrayed Leon. There's nothing left, you did this. Just like Pigma but without the brains and charisma. And look what you're grasping at? Him? You did it with James and look how that ended?_

His grip around his legs constrained as he compressed his body.

_But...I love him._

_Why?_

_I..._

_You don't know, you can't even think of any. The only reason you love him is because he's has the body of James. It's not his personality. You don't even know him._

_But I saved him._

_That's not love._

_He's on my mind._

_That's because you're desperate._

A bitter chill coursed through his spine.

_Why do you love him?_

The animal whispered, "I..."

_Was there ever a reason to it? Was it because he's hot? A canine? Really, what is it? What makes you love him?_

"...I want to be forgiven..."

"For once in my shitty life to do what's right..."

"He didn't hate me for what I did, maybe he wouldn't hate me for who I am?"

_All you deserve is hate. He'd never love you._

His tense chest flooded with putrid poignancy.

_How would you even get with him? You murderer, psycho, rapist._

_It's what you'd do, did it before, you did it to him without regret. What's stopping you from doing it again? It's the only way you'd get with him, isn't it? Let alone anyone. You impulsive animal. You'll be killed like one in time. Just wait, maybe he'll finish the job this time._

"It can work."

_How? What could you do, beg him to love you? Force yourself on him, or kill him and fuck the corpse? How in your warped mind would it work?_

"I'll try."

_Going to go up to him and ask him out? The person you almost killed? Oh hey! Sorry for killing your dad and almost you, but let's fuck! It's just lust, it's all you do, stop asking for love._

"When I see him..I know I lov-"

Y _ou see James, you love James, you're not over James. You don't see him, you see him. It's your second chance, saving grace, to live out your sick fantasies: lies. Besides, he's straight, he has that girl, and you? You're an illusion, it's all over your body._

Wolf's body numbed, his seething breaths seeped from his clenched teeth while his temples throbbed.

"I love him because he gave me a chance."

_Keep lying, fool yourself again as you always do. Live in your chamber. You piece of shit._

"I can make it work."

_Sure you can you piece of shit._

"E-even...if— I'll at least..." He slumped his head forward against his knees. "Be able to move on..."

_Would you? You haven't with James._

He shrugged.

_Just admit it, it won't. It'd be easier._

"I have to try."

_And look how that goes when you do._

"I want to know."

_You already do._

Lost in words, he shook his head.

Fox's voice rung in his ears. "Will you try for me?"

Wolf raised his head, his eye rounded before it ebbed. He glimpsed at Fox, sitting next to him, both of them exposed and vulnerable as Wolf half smiled when Fox's welcoming, soft shoulder brushed against his.

"I'm scared."

"Of?" Fox edged himself closer to Wolf.

Wolf's words clawed against his throat. "Losing you."

"But you don't have me."

Flicking his tongue against his clasped, wavering lips, Wolf's chin quivered as he rested the side of his sweaty head against Fox's, who did the same.

"What's there to be afraid of?"

Silence.

"Please don't run, I'm right here." Fox lapped his arm around Wolf's back, resting his hand on Wolf's waist and nudging him closer. "It's okay, take your time."

The words confined in his throat. Heart cried to speak. His body begged for comfort.

"I love you." Fox pecked Wolf's burning cheeks with his soft lips.

"I love you too." Wolf tightened his grasp around his curled body.

"Please try for me." Fox snuggled and rubbed his cheek against Wolf's before he licked the side of his muzzle.

"I-I'm..."

The side of Wolf's eye welled with tears and the inside of his nose seared.

"I-I...Ca-"

Wolf sealed his maw, gulping down his words.

Fox's soothing touch against his chest eased the tormenting misery as he caressed up and down, grooving the fur. He held his hand over Wolf's beating heart.

They wallowed in each others' comfort.

"I-I'm...afraid of..." Wolf paused. "The truth."

"It's better to know than not."

"What if you don't?"

"We could be friends." Fox trailed his lapped hand towards Wolf's.

"If not?" Wolf's claws dug into his arm as Fox cupped his hand on his.

"Let go and move on."

"But I don't have anything."

"Keep trying."

"I'm tired of trying." Wolf's chilling breath seeped from his gaping maw. "I can't win this."

"We're all fated to fighting." Fox kissed the side of Wolf's cheek. "But you have to find meaning in it."

"There is none."

"Even if you were with me?"

Wolf's brows parted before they furrowed. "That won't happen."

"It could." Fox's body compressed against Wolf's.

"You wouldn't love me." Wolf shut his wavering eye.

"Stop doubtin-"

"You wouldn't...you have no reason to." Wolf's voice faltered.

"I had no reason to forgive you either." Fox's tranquil grasp around Wolf squeezed him. "I could've killed you, but I didn't."

Wolf crept his eye open, his pupil darted from place to place while he blinked, searching for the right answer: his mind reminisced on the truth.

"Stop looking for excuses." Fox's warmth mended the intrusive thoughts, he cooed in Wolf's ear, "Please stop running. Even if it goes bad, you'll know the truth." He nuzzled and rubbed the side of his head against Wolf's searing cheek. "Maybe deep down I do love you, but it's up to you to find that out."

"W-what if you do..?"

Wolf's heart fluttered.

"W-what if I fuck up then..?" He continued.

"...W-what if you thought I was a lie..."

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Fox rocked them side to side as he gently patted Wolf's crumbling chest."You can let a word as small as what if stop you." Fox paused for a short breath. "You have to try and accept it, that's it." He smooched Wolf's aching forehead. "Promise me you'll try."

"I-I-" Wolf shook his head. "I promise!"

"Thank you."

They wallowed together in silence, letting the time slip by.

"D-did you ever think we'd be here?" Blistering tears trickled along Wolf's cheeks.

"Yeah."

Fox's voice sent shivers down Wolf's spine as his ears pinned back. His fingers enlaced with his as their palms compressed.

Lip to lip.

Hand in hand.

Body to body.

A lone crimson eye locked with lime green ones, refusing to budge while peering into one another's gaze.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Fox kissed him as his body exfoliated into the void. His voice carried out,"Don't leave me waiting for too long."

The void blinked like a tv screen as the muffled whirs and bleeps of the space station returned.

On Wolf's visor's screen popped up with:

_THANK YOU FOR PLAYING THE FOX McCLOUD DATING SIM, HAVE A NICE DAY._

Wolf lifted the visor off, staring at the steel confines of the simulation chamber for minutes. He flicked his nose with the side of his sweaty hand and sighed.

"Fuck it."


End file.
